Embry's Oak
by spazztastickitty
Summary: Christina Oak is sick and tired of being rejected by her best friend Seth. Enough is enough. She decides to give everyone a piece of her mind and it lands her in trouble with some of the most important people in her life. Embry is the only person that can and is willing to help her out. How will she react to his secret? How will he react to her sharp tongue? An OC imprint story. #3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story; Embry's Oak. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe he did this to me. The one night that I had been waiting for all year, and he left me. I wiped my eyes furiously. Seth Clearwater, my EX-best friend and secret crush, had finally agreed to going to the spring dance with me. That's why I was wearing this stupid, fluffy, PINK dress. I hate pink. One time, Seth told me that I looked good in pink, so pink is what I wore. If it meant that Seth would like it, then I would do it.

I've been in love with Seth Clearwater since we were both six. That's why, despite him having a girlfriend who he claims to be the love of his life, I still love him. I hoped that him agreeing to go to the dance with me would have definitely ensured our relationship. I was wrong.

That's why I'm sitting outside of the gym at LaPush High crying my eyes out like a little bitch. "Are you okay?"Abigail asked. Abigail, my other best friend, knew all about my love for Seth. She saw him just up and leave me here. She knew why I was so distraught. Why was she asking me if I was okay?

"Do I look okay?" I asked her, feeling my nose running. She shook her head and sat down next to me. "It's okay, Chris. Seth is an idiot. He doesn't realize what he's missing out on. He won't realize anything until he and that slut break up. How can he be so blinded?" she ranted. I was only half listening to her. I understood where she was coming from.

"What can we do? We tried to break them up before, remember? It didn't go over well. They're back together. That's probably where he went," I complained. Fuck! What did Samantha have that I didn't?

She was short, half black, and emo. I was tall, full Quileute, like Seth, and a star basketball player. What the hell? I wasn't ugly. I wasn't dumb. Maybe if I started cutting myself and wearing eyeliner, Seth would notice me. Ha, that would never happen.

"I'm just going to head home. I can't go back in there," I told Abigail standing up. I looked like crap. All of my makeup had run off of my face. "I'll go with you," she offered. I shook my head. Abigail had a date that was crazy about her. I wasn't going to steal her away from him.

"Stay here, Abby. I'm just going to go home and sleep. Have a good time and tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?" I walked towards my beat up car without giving Abigail a second look. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

I wasn't thinking as I pulled up to my house. I wasn't thinking when I stepped over my mom's passed out body. I wasn't thinking when I tore this ugly fucking dress off of me and put on sweats and a t-shirt. I wasn't thinking when I pulled my mother's unconscious body to her bed and left two aspirin on her bedside table.

I only thought when I laid down in bed and continued to cry my eyes out. "I loved him and he hurt me," I kept repeating to myself. Seth Clearwater had broken my heart and I wasn't going to grin and bear it. The minute I saw him, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. He deserved as much.

I didn't leave my bed much that Saturday or Sunday. I only laid around, cried, avoided my mother as she drunk herself stupid, and ate when it was absolutely necessary. I didn't answer my phone. The only person that called was Abby, and despite my promise, I didn't want to hear about her great time at the dance.

I woke up Monday morning and made my way to school. I didn't see Seth, but I did see his friends Collin and Brady. I stomped over to them and the minute they saw me they tried to make a run for it.

"Don't even think it! Where is he?" I asked, planning on releasing my anger, whether it be on Seth or one of his other friends.

"He's at the hospital," Collin said, his eyes never meeting mine. I gasped and brought my hand over my mouth. Oh my gosh! I was cursing Seth's name, and he was at the Hospital.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Is Leah and Sue okay? Does he need me to stop by and…" "No, he's fine. Well, not really, but physically. Baby Doll was in a car accident and broke two ribs. She'll be fine, but he's still not leaving her side," Brady explained. My concern quickly dwindled. I didn't give two fucks about Samantha. I was more pissed that the car accident didn't fucking kill her.

I left them and headed to class. Abigail gave me a worried look, but I brushed it off. I wasn't in the mood for the pity party. I only wanted to see Seth. After class, I went to the gym and played a little basketball, to relieve my stress. That was my week at school. From Monday to Friday, that was how my days were.

At home, like every other day, I'd argue with my mom about her drinking, give up, and go to my room for the rest of the night.

By Saturday, I gave up with the whole docile act. It was never my thing in the first place.

Saturday afternoon, I made my way over to Seth's house and knocked on the door furiously. A recently woken up and very pissed off Leah answered the door. Just my luck. Leah hated my guts and the feeling was more than mutual. We never got along and me waking her up was sure to ensure that we'd never be besties.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, wiping her eyes. "Where's Seth?" I asked, ignoring her question. "Why?" she retorted. I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't in the mood for this bull shit. "Why don't you just fucking tell me where he is?" A shiver went down Leah's spine and she started taking deep breaths.

"He's at Sam Uley's place. Fuck you and fuck off." With that, she slammed the door in my face. I didn't care. I was going to save up all of this anger and direct it towards Seth. He was going to regret the day he ever messed with me. Asshole.

The rez was a small place and I knew where everyone stayed. It was no problem going towards the edge of the reservation and finding Sam's house. It was nothing to sneeze at. It was painted yellow and had flowers in the front. It was probably his girlfriend Emily's doing.

I smiled to myself. Everyone knew the story about Sam, Emily, and Leah. Sam finally realized that Leah was the bitchiest person alive and left her for her nicer and prettier cousin. Served her right. I was hoping that Seth would follow his example and leave Samantha for me, but it didn't exactly work out that way.

I knocked on the door and Paul Lahote answered it. He opened it and smiled at me even though he didn't look too happy to see me. "Oh, shit! Seth, it's for you!" Paul screamed back into the house. I raised an eyebrow at him. It was pretty much common knowledge that all of them were in this top secret gang. I didn't care though. I wasn't afraid of any of them; especially Paul "fuck everything in a skirt" Lahote.

Emily came out from behind him and pushed him out of the way. "Stop being rude, Paul," she chastised. Despite Emily's scars, she was still prettier than Leah and a lot freaking nicer. "Would you like to come in?" she offered. I was about to decline when Paul opened his mouth. "You don't wanna do that Emily. Believe me!" Emily brushed him off and pulled me in anyway. "Nonsense! Would you like a muffin?" "No thank you. I wont be here that long," I told her.

I followed her to the backyard where the "gang" was. I saw Seth immediately. He was the one with Samantha sitting on his lap, basically feeding her like a baby. Her ribs were broken. Her hands were fucking fine. It made me want to puke.

He looked up at me and I felt my eyes start to water. Why her and not me? I walked up to him and stood in front of him waiting for him to say something. Samantha stood up and gave me a small smile, which I returned to her with a scowl. Bitch.

"Hey, Chris. Sorry I had to leave. Samantha got in a car accident and I…" I held my hand up to stop him. Not even a minute here and he was already making up freaking excuses. This guy.

"Fuck you, Seth! Fuck you and that slut you call a girlfriend. Fuck this gang! I have no regrets about you leaving me at the dance. It was whatever. The only regret that I have about that entire day was that Samantha didn't die in the car crash!" I ranted and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I've never seen Seth so pissed. He looked like he could've killed me then and there. I was scared, but I wasn't going to back down.

Samantha put a hand on Seth's arm. "It's okay, Seth. Calm down. You don't want to freak out," she whispered. She didn't whisper quietly enough because I heard her.

"Shut up! This is your entire fault. You stay the fuck out of it!" I said taking a step towards her. Seth moved in front of her, blocking her from me, but she walked around him.

"Maybe you should leave, Christina. I don't think it'd be a good idea if you stayed here," she sneered. I looked down at her, trying to intimidate her. She didn't look intimidated.

"That's a good idea." I turned around to see her twin standing behind me. I should've brought Abigail. We could've definitely taken those two girls.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not even Quileute. You're not even welcomed here. You two should leave," I argued. Sam was about to open his mouth and say something but Jacob Black stopped him. He probably wanted to see a girl fight. He might get one.

Samantha smirked and Kaitlyn walked around me. They both started circling me. Now I was the intimidated one.

"She doesn't know me very well," Samantha said. "Nope. Lucky she caught you after you calmed down. A year ago and you would've done much less talking," Kaitlyn replied. I felt very small with their circling. I felt like their prey. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all.

"She's just jealous," Kaitlyn commented. "I can't for the life of me understand why," Samantha said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Abby. "It might have to do with the fact that you're with Seth," Kaitlyn said with false revelations. "Really? Wow! Some people just don't know when to give up. I'll help you out Chris. I won. You lost. Get over it," Samantha said with a smirk on her face.

"You know, I was actually going to try and befriend you. I can see how well that would've worked," she said before she sat down on Seth's lap again who had sat down during the whole thing. I stared at her and I've never been so mad in my entire. What the hell was I thinking coming over here? I didn't know that Samantha and Kaitlyn would go all freaking mobster on me.

I turned around and left the backyard which was now completely quiet. It was filled with the gang but no one was talking. I was glad. They were probably going to wait until I left before they started laughing at me.

Before I could leave the backyard completely, I walked right into someone. "Dammit! I just made that plate!" the person said. I now had baked beans and potato salad smeared on my shirt. I looked up to see Embry Call, also known as The Bastard. He was only half Quileute but he had no idea who his father was.

"Fuck you, Call" I told him waiting for him to move. He was blocking my way into the house. I needed to walk through the house to my car and leave this place and try my best to forget that any of this ever happened.

He just stood there and stared at me like an idiot. I probably looked like a crazy person. I definitely felt like one.

"You've got to be kidding me! This day keeps getting better. First, Danielle went down on me this morning, then, Baby Doll and Kaitlyn went beast on Christina, and now Embry imprinted on her! Best day ever!" Quil yelled, laughing his ass off. Jacob, Paul and Sam joined in on the laughter. What was imprinting? Why the hell wouldn't he move?

Seth looked relieved and held on more tightly to Samantha. I pretended not to notice.

"Would you move?" I asked him. He didn't respond. He only kept smiling at me and staring at me. "Fuck, Call! Get the hell out of my way!" I screamed as the laughter behind me increased. I was humiliated. I just wanted to go under a rock and die there.

Embry stepped out of my way and I rushed past him. I ran as fast as I could out of the house and jumped into my car. I sped off towards my house and thanked the gods that my mom wasn't home. At least I could cry in solitude.

Monday had to be the most awkward day ever. Seth decided to show his face. It was the second time this year that Seth and I weren't talking and I completely blamed it on Samantha. I hated not talking to Seth. We were friends. We were supposed to stick together.

He literally sat as far away from me as possible and I felt like crap. I sent him a text.

_I'm really sorry about Saturday._

He checked his phone but didn't reply. He didn't even look at me. I knew that he was still pissed. I felt even worse. I'd probably have to apologize to Samantha for him to forgive me.

During lunch, Seth sat with his gang; Jacob, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Embry. Paul and Jared weren't in school today. Embry kept staring at me the entire time and I tried my best to ignore him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on with you and Seth?" Abby asked. I told her everything that happened Saturday and she nearly choked on her lunch. "You did, what?" she asked for clarification. I only nodded my head. "That has to be the most stupid thing that you've ever done. What the hell were you thinking?" she asked. "I wasn't," I replied feeling like dirt.

"You're going to have to apologize to her. You know that, right?" she asked. I nodded my head. It would be one of the hardest things to do. I hated Samantha; now more than ever.

"Why does Embry keep staring over here at us?" I shrugged. I didn't know. Ever since Saturday, he'd been acting more strangely than usual.

"He's coming over here," she whispered. "What?" I looked over to see Embry Call making his way to our table. "Hey Abigail. Hi, Christina!" he said excitedly. "Hi, Embry!" Abigail said just as excitedly. I gave him a head nod.

"How you feeling?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Cut the crap. Why are you here? Not done laughing at my expense, bastard?"I saw Embry cringe and I heard Abby gasp. No one ever called Embry a bastard to his face. Behind his back, sure, his face, never.

"I actually came here to see if you were done being a bitch. Nope, still a bitch," he said, getting ready to leave. I couldn't just let him call me a bitch and get away with it. Sure, at the moment, it was true. That still didn't give him the right to call me that.

"Fuck you, Embry. At least I know my dad," I told him, glaring at him intensely. He gave me a smile but there was nothing nice about it. "Yeah, the drug addicted Fred Oaks. Wow. What an honor. Congratufuckinglations!" he said walking back to his table.

I watched him leave and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I rubbed on the spot trying to soothe it, but it didn't help. Everyone at his table was glaring at me. Well, everyone except for Seth. He just glared at the table. I wasn't even good enough for him to look at.

I felt a sharp pain on my hand and saw Abby pinching my hand. "What the hell?" I asked, snatching my hand away. "I don't know what your deal is, but you should take a laxative to crap out that stick that's lodged in your ass," she said before she stood up and left me. What was wrong with me? I was pushing all of my friends away from me.

A few minutes later and the bell was ringing. I ran to my next class and trudged through it. I wasn't paying attention. I only kept thinking about how my life had fallen to shit.

"Ms. Oaks, I'm going to have to ask you to stay after school," Mrs. Lancer said. I rolled my eyes. What the hell did I do now?

After class, I walked up to her desk and waited for her to tell me what was wrong. "You're failing my class," she said with no tact. I knew that I wasn't good at Science, but I didn't think I was failing. A "D", maybe.

"You're grade is so low, that unless you pass this class, you'll be repeating the tenth grade. You can forget about any more sports. I've already talked to the coach about your grade and he completely agrees with me" I could feel my jaw become slack. She couldn't do that. Sports were my life. That's all I was good at. She couldn't take away the one thing that made my life livable. Seth used to do that, but he was no longer a factor.

"What can I do to raise my grade?" I asked, cutting to the chase. "Lucky for you, one of my old students has agreed to help you. He passed the course with an "A" and he can tutor you. He should be here in a second," she told me with a small smile.

So, I just had to be tutored by this nerd and then I can pass the class and get back in the games. Awesome.

Just as I finished my thought, the last person I wanted to see, walked in the classroom. The pain in my chest went away but the scowl on my face returned. Embry fucking Call.

"No way. Forget it," he said before walking away. I followed him. If he wouldn't tutor me, then my life was over. I didn't want to be around him any more than he wanted to be around me, but I was desperate.

"Embry wait," I called after him. I had to run after him. He was only walking away from me, but he was so tall and his strides were so long, that I couldn't catch up. He turned around and I nearly ran into him again. Embry and everyone in his gang were all the same. They were all tall with short hair and very muscular. Embry wasn't the buffest or the tallest, but he was definitely a nice thing to look at.

"I'm not doing it," he said through clenched teeth. He turned around again but I grabbed his hand, stopping him. The minute our skin touched, it felt like an electric current had shot up through my arm and to my chest. I snatched my hand away from his and cradled it to my chest. It fucking hurt. Embry looked just as surprised as I did.

"Please, Embry! I need your help. I know you hate me. Just, I need to pass this class," I whispered. He heard me and scoffed at me. "You should've thought about that before you decided to dribble a ball instead of reading a book," he chastised.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for calling you a bastard. Will you please help me?" Embry looked down at me and stared me down. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart beat a little more quickly. Why did he keep looking at me like that?

"If I'm going to help you, then you have abide by my rules. Rule number one: we study when I say study. I set the times and dates and you'll be present. Rule number two: you call me a bastard again and you fail. Rule number three: Apologize to Baby Doll. You hurt her feelings. That wasn't cool."

Rules number one and two were easy. I could handle those, no problem. Rule number three was impossible. I bit my fingernail and nodded slowly to his rules. "Good. What time do you have to be home?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I don't have a curfew." "Good. We're going to see Baby Doll," he said, grabbing my hand. The spark was still there, but I ignored it.

"What? Why right now?" I asked, trying to stop. He was too strong and he just dragged me along. "Believe me, this is going to be the most difficult for you. If we get this out of the way now, then you won't have to worry about it later. Besides, you might be seeing more of Baby Doll in the near future and you should go ahead and make amends," he explained.

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to do this.

We got to my car and he stood at the driver's seat. "Keys," he ordered. I laughed at him and shook my head. "My car, I drive," I said without argument. Embry rolled his eyes and gave me that intense gaze that made me feel really small. "I've seen you drive. I want to get there in one piece. Keys," he ordered again.

"Forget it. Looks like we won't be going to the Doll House and you'll be walking home my friend," I said triumphantly. He shrugged. "Have fun in tenth grade next year," he said, walking away from me.

I screamed in frustration and threw my keys at his head. He caught them with ease and gave me a smug smile.

I got in the passenger's seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Stupid Embry. Why did it have to be him?

"Seatbelt," he ordered, after seeing that I wasn't wearing mine. "It's uncomfortable. I don't wear them," I told him honestly. He reached across from me and put my seatbelt on for me. "Safety first. You never know what could happen," he said after he put the car in drive. I hated seat belts.

We drove through LaPush and to Forks in silence. It was a good silence. I was happy that it was silent. Then Embry opened his mouth.

"So, why Seth?" he asked, staring straight ahead. He really wanted to have this conversation? "Why are you worried about it?" I snapped. He shrugged. "He's such a kid," he replied.

"We're the same age," I responded. "Yeah, but he acts so young. I don't know. He's not the type of guy that I'd see you with," he commented. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What type of guy do you see me with?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Someone like me," he said smiling at me. I could feel my cheeks darken. "Are you hitting on me, Embry?" I asked him as we pulled up to a two story white house. "Yes," he replied simply before he jumped out of the car. What. The. Fuck.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. I felt bad about leaving Christina loveless and I thought she'd be a good match for Embry. It might be kind of important to read Seth's Baby Doll to get the story. If not, then you're awesome and you picked up things pretty well.**

**Seth's Baby Doll and Paul's Ballerina are my other stories and I'd really like for you to check them out if you haven't already. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 2

I stood with Embry outside of Samantha's door. I still didn't believe that I was actually going to do this. I had to apologize to Samantha for my "rude" behavior or else Embry wouldn't tutor me and Seth wouldn't talk to me again. My life sucked.

Embry rung the door bell and seconds later, there was a little girl standing there. Well, she was about as tall as Samantha, but I could tell from her clothes and her face that she was younger. She must've been Samantha's younger sister.

"Is Baby Doll home?" Embry asked. I rolled my eyes. What the hell kind of name was Baby Doll? Who gave her that dumb ass name? I wasn't going to call her that. I'd call her Blow Up Doll if anything.

"Aren't you Jake's friend?" she asked. How did she know Jacob? Was this whole family trying to be Quileute?

Embry nodded and she smiled up at him. "Come on in," she said brightly before leading Embry and I inside. Their house was a nice size but it wasn't like a mansion or anything. I wonder what her parents did that they could afford a place like this. I heard that she was Irish, so her dad was probably part of the Irish mafia. Is there even an Irish mafia? I made a note to Google it later.

We walked in the living room where Seth, Samantha, and Kaitlyn were watching TV. "Hey guys," Embry said brightly. They all smiled at him but when their eyes landed on me, their smiles disappeared.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kaitlyn sneered. They all looked at me expectantly. Well, all of them except for Seth. His eyes were trained on the TV, but I knew he wasn't watching anything. He was still pissed.

"I came here to apologize," I began. Samantha cut me off. "For what? What happened at the bar or coming over to Sam's and starting shit?" I resisted the urge to curse her out. Instead I bit my lip until I tasted blood. The nerve of this girl. She came into my life and ruined everything. She had the nerve to think that I was the only one doing something wrong. If she had been in my position, I'm sure she would've done the same thing.

"For both," I stated, licking the blood off of my lips.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes but Samantha kept her eyes locked on me, assessing me. Seth still hadn't met my eyes yet.

Samantha shrugged and averted her eyes to the TV. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I looked to Embry to see if he saw what I saw. He only shrugged. What the hell was up with everyone shrugging?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. Samantha kept her eyes on the TV but she answered. "I'm tired of hating you. I forgive you because, I honestly don't have the desire to do anything else." Her eyes met mine and Embry's. "I'm going to be seeing a lot of you and things will be awkward if I didn't forgive you."

I really didn't want to see a lot of Samantha. I didn't like her, in case you didn't get the hint. I looked at Embry and he gestured for me to follow him. "We'll see you guys later," he called over his shoulder. They all said goodbye to him, but I was sure that it was only for him.

"That wasn't so bad," Embry commented, smiling to himself. I rolled my eyes. "That was shit," I retorted. "They hate me." "Can you blame them? I mean, you aren't the friendliest girl on the planet," he said, cranking up the car. I crossed my arms and huffed out a breath of air. I didn't need to be friendly. I already had all the friends I needed. Well, I did before everything went to fucking shit.

Embry eyed me expectantly. I stared at him, not knowing what he was waiting for. He cleared his throat and eyed the seatbelt. I rolled my eyes and put the stupid piece of material over my chest.

Embry started the car and we drove deeper into Forks. I thought that after this big step that I could just go home. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked him, irritated. "We're going to this place called a library. It has books and shit there." I rolled my eyes. "I know what the fuck a library is," I sneered.

"Why are we going to one?" I asked him, confused. "We're going to study. Geez, have you forgotten what we're doing in the first place? I'm supposed to be tutoring you, remember?" he asked, in that asshole voice of his.

"Really? I had no idea that that was what you were doing. Considering that this entire time you've been putting me in uncomfortable situations, I figured you were only trying to make my life a living hell," I sneered back. Embry's grip tightened on the steering wheel and his eyes were staring straight ahead. He gave a short and dry laugh. "If you think that that was my way of making your life a living hell, then you have no idea what I could do."

I looked at Embry skeptically. I had to keep in mind that despite Embry being a super nerd, he was also a gang member. This could all be some big set up. I disrespected the gang leader and now Embry was taking me to an unmarked building so they could all gang rape me. Me and my big mouth!

Embry parked in front of the building and got out. I followed him, hoping to God that there would be no gang raping going on.

We stepped into the building. Turns out, it really was just a library.

Embry walked through the library and waved to the librarian. She smiled back at him and waved frantically. I guess someone had a little crush. It bothered me; I'd never admit it, but it did.

Embry sat down at one of the tables in the back and started pulling science books out of his bag. I only recognized one as my text book. "Why do you have so many books?" I asked him. "You're going to need more material than just one book if you want to pass," Embry stated, pulling out paper, pens, and pencils.

I rolled my eyes. How on Earth was this not considered torture in its most purest form?

Three hours later, Embry finally allowed me to stop studying. My mind was reeling with Chemical equations. I wanted to rip my eyes out. If I saw the word neutron one more time, I'd kill everyone within a 30 mile radius.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, filling his bag with all of the science books. I nodded my head slowly. I really didn't want to spend more time with Embry, but I really was starving. I hadn't really eaten thing all day.

Embry led me out of the library and to my car. We drove in silence to the diner in Forks. We sat there, basically staring at anything but each other. I've never felt so awkward in my life. I didn't know how to talk to Embry. When we were communicating we were either insulting each other, complaining about each other, or studying.

When our food got here, I couldn't take my eyes off of Embry and his plates! Emphasis on the plural. There was no way this guy was going to eat all of this food. I stared at him in disbelief as he started inhaling everything in front of him.

He finally raised his eyes to see my disgusted expression. "What?" he asked, his tone confused. "You're a fucking fat ass," I commented. He shrugged and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Coming from someone that's about the size of a twig, I'd take that as a compliment."

I gasped. I was not skinny. I was muscular. There was a difference. "First off, I'm not a twig. I work out a lot. I'm muscular you dumb ass. Secondly, why do you eat like that? Your mom never taught you about table manners?" I teased.

Embry gave a short chuckle and took a gulp of his drink. "Nope, my mom was too busy teaching me how to work out and not become a stick. She didn't have the time to tell me where to put my fork," he sneered back.

"I know where you can put your fork!" I told him smirking. "Where? In your throat?" he suggested. I laughed at him. I had to admit, that was a good one.

After we were done with our meal and Embry paid for our food, we left the diner. Embry drove us back to LaPush and I'd never been happier to go back to the rez.

"We'll meet up again after school tomorrow," he said, parking in front of my house. "Can I make a suggestion?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Since when did this guy ask permission to stick his nose in my business? "What?" "You should probably talk to your friend, Abigail," he said, getting out of the car. I nodded my head. I was going to do that anyway.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked him, as he started walking towards the street. "I'll run," he said, before winking and running down the street. I raised an eyebrow. Embry lived on the opposite side of the rez. It would take a while to get there running. I guess he really did work out.

My mom wasn't home yet, so I got ready for bed in complete silence. I laid down in bed that night and thought about everything. I thought about Seth and Samantha. I thought about Abigail. I even thought about Embry. He was the last thing I thought about that night.

That night, I dreamt of a gray and black spotted wolf. I never really dreamed, or if I did, they would be weird and make little to no sense. This dream was so clear and pure. The wolf just circled around me as if I were its prey. However, I didn't feel threatened or afraid. I only kept yelling at it until it finally ran away from me. When the wolf left me, I fell to my knees and screamed in pain and agony. See? Weird dream right?

The next day, I made it my mission to talk to Abby like Embry suggested. I cornered her during a class change and pulled her to the restroom. Before she could open her mouth I was spouting apologies. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so super duper sorry!"

She looked at me and smiled. "I forgive you! I'm just worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself lately. Seth and I were just talking about-" "You talked to Seth?" She nodded her head. "He's talking to you?" I asked, still in disbelief. "I didn't storm over to Sam Uley's house and curse him and his girlfriend out," she stated. That was true, but still…

"So, you like her?" I asked Abby, my eyes filling with tears ready to fall. Abby shrugged her petite shoulders. "She's okay. She's not as bad as I thought. Despite me liking her or hating her or whatever, Seth is head over fucking heels in love with her. If she doesn't like you then he'll stay away from you. Do you really want that?" Abby asked. I shook my head. Even if I couldn't have Seth romantically, I still wanted him in my life.

"Well, then you need to start acting like your old happy self and stop being such a major bitch," she said patting me on my back. I rolled my eyes. I've always been a bitch.

On the way to class, Abby and I walked past "the gang". Embry saw Abby and I together and he gave me a small smile. I flipped him off and his smile grew. Abby eyed me suspiciously but I shrugged it off. I didn't want to tell Abby about my little tutoring sessions with Embry. It would be my secret and that's how I'd keep it.

I was impatient during the whole day. I couldn't understand why, but I was. I couldn't keep my leg from jumping and I couldn't help the smile that kept creeping on my face. Abby said that I looked like I was addicted to drugs and I didn't even argue back with her.

After school, I waited for Embry outside of the school. I looked around impatiently, looking through the sea of people getting ready to leave. I still didn't see Embry. I almost thought he ditched me.

"You looking for me?" I turned around to see Mr. Call in the flesh. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're late," I told him. He shrugged. "So, I can come late to our next meeting?" I asked him. He shook his head. "What the fuck? That's a fucked up double standard!" I nearly screamed. He shrugged. "I passed Chem. You failed it. Looks like you'll be dealing with my fucked up double standard. Are you ready to go?"

Embry pissed me off. Being around him, I completely forgot about my good mood. He sure knew how to kill a buzz. I glared at him but refrained from saying anything to him. It would only get me in more trouble of failing.

"Keys," Embry ordered. I pulled them from my pocket and dropped them on the ground. Embry eyed me suspiciously and I smiled sweetly at him. If he wanted the keys so badly, he could pick them up off of the floor.

He bent over to pick them up and I almost kneed him in the face. I didn't; but I fucking thought about it. Instead, I walked over to the passenger's side, sat down, and put my seat belt on so Embry wouldn't have anything to yell at me about.

When we got to the library, we worked for hours. Embry thought it would be a wise decision to force me to write an essay on how different chemicals react to each other. "I'm not doing this shit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Several people in the library glared at me, but I ignored them. "Shut the hell up," Embry stage whispered. "It will help you," he argued.

I scowled at him. Embry just liked to push my buttons. I was like the button in the President's office. He pressed me and I'd fucking drop a bomb on his idiot ass.

I grabbed the pen and paper I started writing. After about 45 minutes, I handed my essay to him. His eyes scanned over the paper. I waited patiently for him to tell me what he thought. Embry's eyes met mine and he smirked at me. I felt my heart stop when he did. Like I've said before, Embry wasn't ugly; not by a long shot. He was really attractive. Sexy even. If he didn't piss me off, then I might have actually developed a crush on him.

He balled my essay up and tossed it in the wastebasket. "That was shit." My heart fell. It felt like someone had suckerpunched me in my chest and spat in my face. I looked at the wastebasket and back at Embry, the smirk still plastered on his face. I could've killed him at that moment.

I went to my book bag and placed everything in it. I was fucking done with this shit. "I hate you, Embry. Kiss my ass," I told him with a bright smile. I started walking out of the library. What had I done to deserve this shit?

When I got to my car I threw my shit down on the ground. Embry still had my fucking car keys. I kicked my car in frustration and started yelling expletives. "Son of a mother fucking bitch! I hate that cock sucking rim job giving ass hole! He can go to hell and die there!" "Well, if I went to hell, then I'd already be dead." I looked over to see Embry smiling at me, his arms crossed over his chest. I'm glad that this was funny for him.

I walked over to him, raising my fist, preparing to punch him in the face. He raised an eyebrow at me, but remained unmoving. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned in a teasing voice. His voice was like scratching nails down a chalkboard. It only helped to further piss me off.

I released my fist into Embry's face and I heard my knuckle crack. "Ow! Son of a motherfucking cunt monster!" I yelled! I dropped to my knees and cradled my hand to my chest.

Embry knelt down next to me and grabbed me by my injured arm. "Let me see it," Embry ordered, all hints of his joy completely gone. "Why? Are you a doctor?" I asked snidely, trying to take my arm out of his grasp. He glared at me but I didn't care. This was all his fault in the first place.

"Would you just let me see it?" he asked, tightening his hold on my arm. I tried to snatch my hand away but his grip on me was too tight. "Your knuckles are out of place and you broke your wrist. Nice going. We got to get you to a hospital," I rolled my eyes at him. I was going to be on the bench forever now. Stupid Embry.

He picked me up from off of the floor and put me in the car. My wrist was broken, not my legs. I didn't have to be carried around like a sack of potatoes.

He ran around to the driver's side and got in, strapping me in my seatbelt before putting his own, and drove towards Forks Hospital. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. Was now the time to be making calls? My hand freaking hurt and this guy was making phone calls.

"Hello, Jake? Yeah, we have a problem. Christina broke her hand. Well, dislocated her knuckles and broke her wrist. Yeah. We're in Forks so I have to take her to Forks Hospital. It looks pretty bad. I know. I don't know if I'll be able to be there alone. Ok. Great. See you in a bit." He hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

I had a ton of questions but I didn't ask them. I just tried my best to ignore the throbbing pain shooting up my arm. This wasn't going to be a good time.

When we got to the hospital, there was a sexy doctor waiting outside. He had pale blonde hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. He didn't look old enough to be a doctor, but here he was.

"This is great timing. When Jacob called me, I had just finished with another patient," he told us when we got out of the car. "Can you help her?" Embry asked, his body tense. He acted as if he was holding his breath.

The doctor nodded his head and led us into the hospital. We walked into a room and the Doctor, whose name plate said Cullen told me to sit down on the bed. I did as he told and winced as my arm hit the side table. Fucking shit that hurt like a bitch.

"Will you be okay being in here with me?" Cullen asked Embry. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell? Why was he worrying about Embry. I was the one with the injured body parts.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Doc. You smell like shit, though," Embry breathed. "Jacob should be here soon." Why the hell was Jacob coming? Why the hell was Embry insulting the doctor? I was done biting my tongue.

"Don't mind me! I'm just the person here contemplating chewing my fucking arm off. No, you guys continue talking bull shit," I spewed venomously. Embry glared at me but Cullen smiled.

"You can call me, Carlisle. Allow me to see your hand, please?" He grabbed my arm and inspected my hand. "Trust me, Carlisle isn't the name that I've been thinking about calling you," I told him, still pissed off that they acted like I wasn't there.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, twisting my hand around. To be honest, it felt good with Carlisle holding my hand. His skin was so cold that it felt like an ice pack.

"How does it look, Doc?" Embry asked Carlisle. "Well, her middle knuckle has dislodged itself and her wrist isn't broken, it's only sprained. Her hand however, is very much broken. I'm going to have to reposition the knuckle and put her hand and wrist in a cast," Carlisle informed us.

"Will it hurt?" Embry asked, voicing my question. I rolled my eyes. He probably wanted to know so he could videotape my screams. He was such an asshole.

"The casting won't hurt. The knuckle part might. It's already swollen and it's very tender. Me touching her hand is probably shooting pain up her arm right now." It's not that it hurt when he touched it, it only hurt when he moved it.

As if I weren't in enough pain already, Carlisle just told me that I was about to be in even more pain. This wasn't fair. I fucking hated Embry. I shot him a glare.

"Don't you have to take an x-ray?" I asked him, trying to prolong the inevitable. Carlisle gave a small laugh and started writing in his notepad. He shook his head. "Believe me, Christina, I've been doing this a long time." I rolled my eyes again. "That doesn't mean that you can see through my skin, Dr. Jekyll.

"Don't question the Doc," Embry scolded. I flipped him off with my good hand. "Fuck you, Call. This is all your fault in the first place!" "No one told you to hit me! I warned you not to. You didn't listen," Embry snapped back.

"Payback's a bitch. Remember all of the jokes you and Quil gave me after Bella hurt her hand after hitting me?" I looked to see Jacob Black leaning against the doorway.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked him. I was starting to feel crowded. "Would you believe that I was here for comedic relief?" I flipped him off too.

"Jacob, I'm going to ask that you take Embry out of here," Carlisle began. I was really starting to like Carlisle, even if he was a bit cold and didn't like to take x-rays. "I'm going to cause Christina a little bit of pain and I don't want him to witness this." I take it back. Carlisle was a dumbass. What the fuck did Embry matter?

Jacob nodded and grabbed Embry by the shoulder. Embry stared at me, his gaze piercing into my soul. He was shaking slightly and I could tell that he didn't want to leave. Was this douche actually feeling a little bit of guilt?

Jacob whispered something in his ear and Embry relaxed a little bit. "We're going to go to the vending machine? Do you want anything?" Jacob asked me. "Yes. A shitload of morphine," I replied sweetly.

"Baby Ruth it is," Embry stated. He gave me one last glance before he exited my room. The minute he left, I had a pain in my chest. I rubbed on the spot trying to ease the stupid pain but nothing happened.

Carlisle held my hand in his, telling me bullshit about my injury and I should probably refrain from hitting people. I rolled my eyes. "Can you just get this over with?" I asked him impatiently.

He held a finger up. "Wait for it…" He then snapped my knuckle back in place and I screamed bloody Mary. At the same time, I could hear a wolf howling in the distance.

**I hope you guys like how the story is progressing. I have a ton of plans for this couple. Notice the rating. I will add lemons eventually. I must advise that you check out Seth's Baby Doll, Paul's Ballerina, and Jacob's Figure Skater. All of the stories are related.**

**Please Revieww!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 3

I sat in my room staring at the wall. Every so often, I would bring the Baby Ruth to my lips for a bite, but other than that, I was completely immobile. I could move if I wanted to, I just didn't want to. I was too busy thinking about how my life had gone to shit. I mean, just a few weeks ago, I'd been happy. Well, not exactly happy, but happier than I am now.

My right hand was in a cast and it itched like a mother fucker. Not only did it itch like a thousand mosquitoes were dancing on it, but it was useless. I had to write, brush my teeth, and other shit with my left hand. Let me tell you, that's no walk in the park.

It had been exactly a week since my broken hand fiasco, and I still wanted to punch Embry in the fucking face. Not only was he still forcing me to endure his stupid tutoring sessions, but now he was smothering me. As if he didn't get the hint that I hated him. I mean, the kid was always around. I'm at the grocery store and he insists on helping me with my bags. I'm at lunch and he insists on feeding me. He'd probably wipe my ass for me if I asked him.

This was one of the only times that Embry was not within twenty feet of me. He would be soon though. Today was Paul's birthday and I was invited to a little shindig at Sam's place. I was actually invited to Sam's place for a party. It was hard to grasp on to.

I didn't want to go. As a matter of fact, I really wanted to not go. However, Embry was breathing down my neck about it. He said that I should go and mingle and try to better everyone's opinion of me or some shit like that. To be honest, I didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else's opinion of me. Only one opinion mattered; Seth.

Abigail was at my house helping me get ready. Well, not really. She was just throwing random shirts and shoes at me while I stared at the wall. I guess she considered that helping. I considered it annoying.

"This goes great with your skin tone, but I think it would look better on me. I mean, I have the curves for them," Abby commented, holding the garment to her body. I rolled my eyes. Did I mention that Abby was invited too? That was my condition. I'd go, but only if I had Abby there too.

I knew that Samantha and her sister, whatever her name was, were going to be there, and this time I had back up. There was no way they were going to be able to pull another stunt like they did last time.

"I'm going to wear it," she announced. I didn't care if she went there naked. Why was she telling me this?

"Why haven't you put on the outfit that I picked out for you yet?" she asked me. I shrugged. "Do you need help putting them on?" she asked me. "No," I answered. She gave me a sinister smile. "I'm going to help you get out of these clothes!"

She yanked my tank top off of my body and made her way to my shorts. "What the hell?" I asked quickly. "She speaks!" she shouted! When I was left in nothing but my bra and panties, Embry walked into my room without knocking.

"Are you girls read-," he didn't finish his question. He continued to stare at my clothless state. I felt embarrassed. More embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life.

"Get the fuck out, Call!" I screamed at him, throwing anything I could get my hands on at him. He was too quick, and moved out of the room quickly. Nothing hit him.

Abigail watched the entire thing happen and she was in hysterics. I hoped she thought that all of this was funny. I glared at her. Plenty of guys had seen Abby in the nude. None had seen me. Excuse me for being a little bit frazzled by all of this.

"Just give me my fucking clothes, Abby," I grimaced. She handed me the outfit that she had picked out for me and I put it on quickly. It was a too short skirt and a too revealing top. She said I needed something to drastic to draw the attention away from my fucked up hand. Abigail only put minimal make up on my face and allowed my accessories to be only a necklace and a ring.

When we got out of the house, Embry was leaning against my car. I looked at him and I saw him staring at me. I knew that he was imagining me in my bra and panties, and I flipped him off. He gave me his annoying smile and opened the door for me. "Your chariot awaits, my fair lady," he said in a terrible British accent.

"Fuck you, Call! You have a small penis," I murmured back. Abigail broke out into hysterics again and Embry's smile faded away. In its place was a smirk. "One: are you fantasizing about my penis? I could put all of your fantasies to rest. Just say the word. Two: my penis is anything but small. I could show you." I didn't expect him to say that. I figured that Embry was a pervert. He was a teenage boy and they were all perverts.

Was Embry actually offering to have sex with me? It sounded like it. I ignored him and let him drive us to Sam's stupid house.

When we got there, we were all greeted as if we belonged there. Abby soaked it up like a sponge, but I was much more reluctant. I didn't trust any of these fuckers. As far as I was concerned, they were all assholes.

Embry pulled me to the backyard. I shivered at the memory of my last time there. Embry noticed and gave me a small smile, probably remembering the same thing that I did. Fucking asshole.

I flipped him off again and his smile dropped away from his face instantly. I shrugged. I didn't care about his feelings.

I felt awkward standing in Sam's backyard. Everyone was caught up in conversation and I felt like a total outsider.

I almost forgot my purpose for being here in the first place. I searched the backyard for Seth. I found him by the grill, talking with Collin and Brady. I made my move over there quickly.

"Seth, we need to talk," I told him. He turned around to look at me. His eyes were blank and devoid of any emotion. He didn't look like he wanted to talk. Collin and Brady made themselves scarce and went somewhere else, leaving Seth and I alone.

"Talk," he ordered. I took a deep breath. I had rehearsed my speech a dozen times before and now that it was show time, I was completely frozen with stage fright. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked him, feeling more aware of the eyes that were watching us. Seth looked past me and made a face; I wasn't sure who was behind me, but I honestly didn't care.

Seth shrugged and started walking towards the tree line. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I was starting to freak out, but I had to keep my head on right. This could make or break Seth and my relationship.

"Talk," he repeated, once we got out of sight of the barbecue. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "I love you, Seth." Well, granted it wasn't the most romantic confession, but it was all that I could think of. Seth's facial expression hadn't changed. I expected him to act surprised or happy or something. I got no reaction.

"Okay?" it sounded like a question. I looked up at him. "Okay. So we should be together." Seth finally gave me a facial expression but it wasn't the one that I wanted. He looked frustrated and angry. "No, we shouldn't Chris." "Why not?!"

Seth gave me a small smile but I could tell that it was forced. "I love Samantha. I'm in love with her. I don't want anyone else… ever. She's my life." I rolled my eyes at him. He couldn't be serious. He continued. "It was really fucked up how you came over last time and tried to start shit. Did you think that that would make me love you? It didn't. It annoyed the shit out of me."

"You deserved that slap, Seth! I deserved to be mad! You left me!" I screamed at him. I could feel tears pouring down my face. "I waited for that night all year and it didn't mean shit to you! You left me to be with HER! It's always about HER!" Seth gave me a small frown. "I didn't plan on that happening. She needed me." I shook my head. "I fucking needed you. I still need you." Seth shook his head at me and gave me a small frown.

"I can only give you my friendship." That sentence felt like a knife was being lodged into my stomach. "I know that you want more, but I can't give you anything more than that." He started to make his way out of the tree line. Before he completely left me, he turned around to look at me. "Stop being such a bitch to Embry. He's a really nice guy." "I'm not being-," Seth cut me off. "You're being a bitch to him." With that, I was completely alone.

I stared down at the ground. I didn't know what I expected him to do. Did I expect him to leave with me? Did I expect him to break up with Samantha to be with me? I love him, no doubt, but it seemed that the love that Seth had for Samantha definitely outweighed the love that I had for him. I could tell it from his eyes.

I let a few tears escape my eyes. I had loved Seth for so long that I felt like dying after hearing him say those things to me. "Are you okay?" I looked up to see Embry leaning against a tree. I hadn't heard him, but I was so lost in my thought that I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't notice bombs going off in the forest.

"Yeah," I lied, wiping my tears off of my face. "I don't understand what you see in him," Embry confessed. He sounded like he was angry, but I didn't care. It seemed like everyone was angry with me nowadays.

I shrugged. I knew what I saw in him, but I wasn't going to tell Embry that. He didn't deserve to know.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Embry asked, walking towards me. I shook my head. No more running away. I was done being made out like some bitch that couldn't handle a little bit of pressure. "I'm fine. Let's eat." I walked back towards the house and I could feel Embry close behind me. "Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

I walked into the kitchen with the rest of the girls and found Abby sitting and laughing with the other girls. My heart hurt again at the thought that Abby was fraternizing with the enemies. She was laughing with Samantha and all I wanted to do was rip her heart out and put it in the garbage disposal. Fucking cunt.

"HI, Christina! Would you like something to drink?" Emily asked me. I tried my best to focus on her eyes instead of her scars. I shook my head, no. "Okay, well if you get thirsty let me know." She smiled at me brightly and it was hard to keep my scowl in place. I did, however.

I stood in the kitchen awkwardly while everyone talked about various things. I felt like an idiot just standing there, but I'd rather be in here than outside with Seth. At least in here, I knew Samantha wouldn't talk to me. In fact, I could tell that she was doing her best to ignore me.

"So, what are you going to do for Paul's birthday?" Kim asked Kaitlyn. She only smiled at her and gave her a wink. "It's a secret." I almost threw up.

It seemed like all the girls did was talk about the boys. I mean, there had to be more to life than them. They went on and on about who was the strongest, smartest, nicest. It was really sickening.

"Embry is definitely the most sensitive," Emily said out of the blue. I laughed. I laughed so loud that everyone stared at me. I didn't care. They had to be smoking something or snorting something. There was no way that Embry Call was in anyway sweet. He was mean and demanding. He would completely infuriate me. Most times I wanted to take a gun and shoot him in the eye.

"You're fucking me, right? There's no way that Embry's sensitive. He's an asshole!" I held up my wrist as evidence. "He broke my wrist. If he's the most sensitive out of all the guys then I'd hate to think of how godawful the others must be."

Emily and Kim shared a strange look and Kaitlyn kind of glared at me. I glared right back at her. If she wanted to talk about assholes, we could definitely do that. She was dating the manwhore of LaPush. I wouldn't fucking hesitate to bring that back up. I didn't give a fuck if it was his birthday or not.

"Embry's only like that with you," Samantha said, smirking at me. This bitch was getting on my nerves. I was happier when she pretended that I wasn't alive. "Why is that?" I asked her, my glare on full blast. "Because, you're mean. You can't be nice to mean people. They walk all over you and treat you like shit. Not that Embry being mean to you has stopped you from walking all over him and treating him like shit."

Who the hell did she think she was? Who was she to judge how I treated Embry. Whatever went on between Embry and I is between Embry and I. I was about to retaliate but I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Everyone's eyes turned to see who the newcomer was. It was none other than Leah Clearwater. She's always hated me for some reason.

"Hey, guys." She looked about as uncomfortable as I did. She took a seat next to Kaitlyn and an awkward silence was settling in. At least it wasn't about me anymore.

"Hello, Leah," Emily greeted. I could feel the tension in the air. It was almost tangible. They caught up politely and soon after, everyone was mingling. The little spat between Samantha and I was quickly forgotten. I couldn't help but grimace. I didn't want her to think that she had won.

Collin came in the kitchen bringing a pan of meat from the grill. He tried to steal some of Emily's muffins but she quickly batted his hand away. "Oh, come on Emily! I brought in the meat. I'm helping out. I deserve a muffin!" She shook her head no. He had a small frown on his face. He was about to leave when he laid eyes on Abigail.

One look at Abigail and he couldn't stop staring. Guys stared at Abby all of the time. It's not like she was unused to it or something. She only smiled back at him. However, he continued to stare. He stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen. His eyes were glazed over and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Abby always got the guys.

"Collin, did you just-?" Emily couldn't get the rest of the question out. He only nodded and continued to stare at Abby. Abby and I were confused. "What did he just do?" Abby asked Emily. Emily shook her head and went outside.

"Hi, I'm Collin," he told her, a huge smile on his face and his hand out to hers. "Abby," she greeted back, a nice smile on her face. I wanted to throw up again. This was ridiculous. Collin was super younger than us. I didn't understand why Abigail was pretending to be interested in him. Abby always went for the older guys.

In a few seconds, Sam walked into the kitchen with Emily behind him. "C'mon Collin. Let's go talk." He grabbed Collin by the shoulder, but it seemed pretty difficult for him to move. Sam pulled on him with a little more force and Collin was moved. Sam pulled him out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Abby and I shared a weird look. "What the fuck was that?" I asked Abby. She shrugged but continued to stare at the door that Collin had just walked out of. "Whatever drugs that guy is on, give me two please?" I said to no one in particular. Leah gave a dry laugh. "Believe me, the things wrong with that kid, you want nothing to do with."

About twenty minutes later, the food was finally finished. We all made our plates before the guys did and sat down outside. The sun was setting and it cast a nice glow on the house. It was beautiful, if you ignored the many assholes filling up the yard.

Embry sat down next to me and I felt like pushing him away. No matter what, this guy always had to find some way to be around me. I looked at Samantha and she gave me a small grin. I rolled my eyes at her and repressed the urge to flip her off.

Embry's plate was overflowing with food and I glared at him. "What?" he asked obliviously. "Do you always have to eat like a pig?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I glared at him and looked back at my plate. I grabbed my spoon with my left hand and tried my best to scoop up some baked beans. They kept falling back on the plate and my left arm was too uncoordinated to lift the spoon to my mouth.

I got frustrated and let my spoon fall to the plate. "Fucking piece of shit spoon," I mumbled under my breath. Embry reached over and grabbed my spoon. He scooped up some baked beans and tried to put them in my mouth. "Oh, no it's fine. I don't want it!" I argued. He shook his head. "Eat." I shook my head too. "I don't fucking want to!"

Embry smiled at me. "Open up the tunnel! Here comes the train. Choo-choo!" "Fuck you, Call. Go to hell." Embry poked my side and I started laughing. The minute my mouth was open, Embry stuck the spoon in my mouth. Those baked beans were the best thing ever created. "Okay, you can feed me. But, only because these beans are fucking delicious and I don't want to keep spilling them all over the place."

Embry gave me a smug smile and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I glared at him and he started to laugh, like he could see through my glare. I rolled my eyes and continued to let him feed me. I felt kind of embarrassed by it, the beans were so fucking good that it really didn't matter.

After all of my beans were gone, I told Embry to feed himself. I could handle everything else on my plate alone. He looked reluctant, but I wasn't going to keep being fed like a baby.

I noticed Collin sitting next to Abby. He would say something to her and she would say something back and giggle. It was very sweet; just like Abby was with most of her boy toys. I'd give it a week, tops.

"Fuck you, Quil! There's no way that Aquaman could beat Hawkeye!" Paul argued. "Yes he could! Aquaman has actual abilities. He has superpowers. Hawkeye is shit!" Quil yelled back. I rolled my eyes. Boys could be so stupid sometime. "Shut the hell up, you two. You're arguing over stupid stuff," Seth stated randomly.

"A good fight would be between The Thing and Hulk," Embry commented. "We all know who'd win that," Jacob said. "The Thing." "That's total bull shit. The Hulk would make the Thing his bitch." They went back and forth for what felt like hours. Samantha and Leah got into the argument, but the rest of the girls stayed out of it. I honestly couldn't care less who was stronger than who or whatever. It was dumb. None of it was real.

After I was finished with my food and completely bored with the conversation n about superheroes, I walked back into the house. I used the bathroom and washed my hand. As I opened the door to exit the bathroom, Leah stood in front of me.

"What the fuck?" I asked her. She didn't answer. She grabbed the upper arm with my broken wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom and out of the front door of the house. "We need to talk." "I don't want to fucking talk to you. Let go of me you testosterone filled semen bag. Fuck you!" I ranted as she continued to pull me away. Leah was definitely bigger than I was, but I wasn't going to let her bully me around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked me finally releasing my arm. "I could ask you the same thing, bitch!" I retorted. "Look, you need to stop being such a bitch to Embry." I rolled my eyes. "What's up with everyone and thinking that I'm being a bitch to him? He's an asshole to me, but no one gives a fuck about that! Mind your own damn business!" Leah took a step closer to me. "Embry is my business." I took one step closer to her as well. "Well, go talk to him, then."

Leah gave me a smug smile. "You know, when you finally realize what's going on, you're going to feel really bad about yourself. The whole, loving Seth more than you love air thing is going to be a faint memory." "Stop speaking in riddles, bitch! If you have something to say, then fucking say it."

Leah took a deep breath. "Embry deserves this shit. He should've just gone ahead and told you." With that, she left me. I was tired of being over here. I didn't know who the next person was that was planning on interrogating me. I didn't give a fuck and I wasn't about to fucking find out.

I walked back out to the backyard and found Embry quickly. "I'm ready to go home." He gave a small nod and stood up next to me. He said goodbye to everyone and led me out of the house. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head, lying.

"You sure? You know, you can talk to me about things." I rolled my eyes. "Embry, you're my tutor. You're my asshole of a tutor that forces me to hang out with his fucking gang member friends. You're not my shrink. You're not even my friend. I don't know why you would think that I would talk to you about anything other than Science. You broke my wrist, forced me to come to this shit barbecue, and you expect me to open my feelings up to you. You're not fucking Dr. Phil!" I exploded.

Embry's expression looked hurt but the look quickly faded. He opened my car door for me and I slid into the car. He walked around to his side of the car and pulled away from Sam's house. We drove in silence, but I was happy about the quiet. I was done with all of the noise.

When we got to my house, Embry started walking towards his house. He hadn't said anything to me. Nothing. Not so much as a goodbye or anything. I wanted to run after him and yell at him to talk to me, but on the other hand, I'd probably regret it. He'd probably never shut up. I knew that I hurt his feelings, but my feelings were always being hurt. No one gave a fuck about that.

When I walked into my house, my mom was passed out on the couch, a bottle of vodka still in her hands. I walked over to her and grabbed the bottle from her unconscious hand. I placed it in the cupboard and walked back to my room. I changed out of my clothes and put my pajamas on. I laid down and let sleep overtake me.

I lazed around the house all that Sunday. Abigail called me and told me that Samantha had given her a ride home since we left her there. She also talked about how much she liked Collin. I pretended to be enthusiastic for her.

I hadn't heard from Embry. If I would've known that all it took was a nice cursing out, I would've told Embry to get lost a long time ago. Still, it kind of bothered me that he hadn't called me or something. I sent him a text message, but he never text me back.

That Monday, I walked to school. I still didn't feel safe driving to school with only one hand. Not only one hand; but my left hand. I wished that Embry's face had been a little more soft. That way, I wouldn't have broken my wrist in the first place. Asshole.

When I got to school, I was 20 minutes late. The hallway was empty and I ran to my first period. Seth and Abigail were sitting together working on a project. It was only a 2-partner project, and because there were an uneven amount of kids in the class, I worked by myself. I didn't care. At least I didn't have to worry about someone else fucking up my work.

I looked at Seth and Abigail and saw how they worked together. They reminded me of how we used to be; before everything went to shit. Seth looked at me and gave me the scariest look I've ever seen from him. I put my eyes back on my work and tried to ignore them for the rest of the class.

During lunch, Abby sat with me like she always does. However, Embry didn't. Embry sat with the guys, including Seth. Every so often, I'd see him looking at me. I waved at him, but he only glared back at me. I guessed we weren't friends anymore. Were we ever friends?

"What's his problem?" I asked Abby. She shrugged. "Maybe he finally got tired of putting up with your shit. I know I would've told you to fuck off a long time ago. In love with you or not, I would've left your crippled ass high and dry," she said nonchalantly. "Love?"

**Liked that? Let me know what you think! Who's your favorite? Chris, Melissa, Kaitlyn, or Samantha? I wanna know your thoughts!**

**Review Please? Also, I have ideas for three more stories: Quil, Leah, and Collin. Let me know which I should write first! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 4

What did Abby mean about love? Embry loved me? How the hell did she know who loved who?

"What do you mean love?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing at her nonchalant demeanor. "Oh, come on. Don't pretend that you haven't noticed. I mean, the guy freaking feeds you," she said, texting away on her cell phone.

"He feeds me because he broke my wrist. He should be feeding me. This was his fault in the first fucking place!" I told her angrily. She looked up at me from her cell phone screen. "See what I mean about you being a bitch?" I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't a bitch.

"No one owes you anything, Chris. Your life sucks. So does everyone else's. Stop thinking that the universe owes you some kind of payment for your life being shit," she breathed before turning her attention back to her text messages.

"Do you even know what that guy puts me through?" I asked her venomously. "He's mean and he makes life more difficult for me than you'll ever know." Christina's eyes were still glued to her phone screen. "Woe is me! My name is Christina and I have a tutor who actually makes me do work. Maybe if I hadn't of slacked off in the beginning of the year, I wouldn't be in danger of failing," she mocked me.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't sound like that." "You're right. Your voice is much more whiny than that."

I could feel myself getting pissed. What was up with her? "If you hate me so much, then why are you even my friend?" Abby looked me in the eye and shrugged. "I don't hate you. I'm one of the few people that don't right now. We've been friends for forever and even thought you're being a bitch to literally everyone, I keep hoping that you'll revert back to Old Christina." With that, Abby stood up from the table and walked away from me, going to find Collin.

I was lonely at my table, but it was something that I was growing more and more accustomed to. Loneliness. It wasn't something that I really liked, but it was something that I had to keep putting up with. I didn't care. If no one wanted to be around me, then far be it me to force them to.

I risked a look over at Embry to see him staring back at me. He looked like he wanted to come over to me. I kind of wanted him to.

I saw Quil lean over and say something to him and Embry looked away from me. I guess his friends were telling him to give up too. He probably should've done that. I was still sort of in love with Seth and Embry still sort of annoyed the shit out of me.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw that the bell signifying that lunch was over was about to ring in two minutes. I stood up from my lonely table and exited the cafeteria. I made my way towards my science class. I had a test that day. It was a good thing that Embry and I had studied before he decided to ditch me.

I stood outside of the class until the teacher finally decided to unlock the door. I stepped in and sat down in my usual seat in the back.

After the test, I felt confident that I got a good grade. In fact, I was pretty sure that I got an "A". Without thinking, I ran to the parking lot and found Embry there with all of his friends. I ran up to the group and before I could open my mouth to say something, I realized what the fuck I was doing. I was being a dumbass.

It was too late. His gang was already looking at me expectantly. I looked up at him and his eyes held something that looked like exhaustion. "Yeah?" he asked, in a far off voice. It reminded me of the voice Seth used after I pissed him off with the whole Samantha thing.

"I uh just wanted to tell you that I took my test today. I think I might've gotten an "A"." I closed my eyes in embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I just did that. I ran to Embry like a kid runs to their presents on Christmas day. I was a fucking idiot.

"Okay?" It sounded like a question. It sounded like he couldn't care less. A lot of people couldn't care less; I never expected Embry to be that type of person though. After all he was supposed to be "Mr. Sensitivity".

"I just wanted to thank you," I told him honestly. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have passed without Embry. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his group of friends. It felt like a slap in the face. Instead of screaming and cursing him out like I would've done a week ago, I walked away.

Fuck Embry Call. I didn't need him. I didn't need to put up with his shit or anyone else's! I could be by myself. I didn't need anyone! I'd be fine by my fucking self! Fuck Embry! Fuck Seth! Fuck Abigail!

I walked home faster than I walked to school. Maybe I just didn't notice the walk home because I was too busy cursing everyone out.

"Fuck Paul! He's such a man whore! He's a fucking idiot! His girlfriend is no fucking better! Fuck Kaitlyn! Fuck Samantha with broken glass! I wish she would just disappear! Fuck All of them! Especially Embry! Fuck him!" I yelled to no one as I reached my house. I was tired of all of them.

I walked in my room and laid down on my bed and screamed into my pillow in frustration. I didn't leave my room until the next morning.

I skipped school the next day. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone. Every person that I didn't want to see would be at LaPush High. I wasn't going to walk into the Lion's Den. Why? To be judged, mocked, and ridiculed? Everyone there could kiss my ass. Fucking idiots.

Instead, I went to Second Beach. Second Beach was way better than First Beach if you asked me. A little more rocky, and a lot more debris, but a lot less people. It was perfect.

I sat down on the shore and felt the water touch my skin. It felt good. It was way too cold to be at the beach and someone might've thought I was a little crazy, but wasn't I? My mind was gone at this point.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" I turned around to see some guy standing behind me. He wasn't even 10 feet behind me. I didn't hear him walk up nor did I see him here before I got here. He was pale with red hair and dark red eyes. It was very creepy, but he was oddly good looking.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" He seemed startled by my vocabulary at first, but then he broke out in a soft chuckle. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he asked. He sounded like he wasn't from here. It sounded like he was from Europe or some shit. "NO, but I blow your dad."

He smiled at me. It was the creepiest smile I'd ever seen. His teeth were perfect and white, but it sent a shiver up my spine. Maybe I should've gone to school after all. "Can you tell me where I might be able to get some food around here?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"You should go. You're obviously not Native. You should leave the reservation," I warned. He gave another chuckle. "Yeah? Well, I'm not leaving here until my thirst is quenched. You, my dear, might be able to help me with that."

Oh good grief. I was alone on the beach with a pervert. This was great. "I'm too young for you, dude. I'm not even legal yet. You're just going to have to find yourself someone else to harass." I started to get up from the sand. I was an athlete. If it came down to it, I was sure I could out run this guy. Even if he was fairly muscular, I was used to running in the sand. I'd be fine.

"Although I must agree that you're a fine specimen, you're not exactly my type." So then what did this guy want? He was probably a serial killer. Even better than a rapist. I wasn't going to stand around and wait for this guy to decide what he was going to do. I started to run towards the forest.

I turned around to see if he was following me. He was, but he was walking. It was like a scary movie. It had even start to rain so the sky was a dark gray. Things were not looking up.

I turned back around and pushed my legs harder and faster against the leaf covered ground. I continued sprinting. My lungs were on fire and my legs were tired beyond belief, but I continued running into the forest. At this point, I had no idea where I was.

I blinked once and I ran into a wall. I literally ran into what felt like a wall. I looked up to see the red-headed serial-killer. I sat attempted to run away again, but he grabbed my arm with the broken wrist. Oh, this was so not good.

"Let go of me you fucking psychopath!" "Do you know what makes blood so tempting? When someone runs out of fear. It's almost like their blood is begging to be devoured." What the fuck was this guy talking about?

His grip on my arm tightened and I screamed. Hopefully someone would hear me.

I had a thought. If someone did hear me, who would care? Who would care that I was dead? No one. I had no friends, my father was god knew where, my mother was probably wasted out of her mind. No one would even notice that I was gone.

Before I could prepare myself for what was to come, I heard a cross between a growl and a roar. I looked to see a wolf, bear, thing. "What the fuck?" me and the red-head said at the same time. The red head threw me on the ground and took off into the forest. He was so fast that I could barely see him. The giant wolf was right on his heels.

I looked up to see another wolf coming towards me. I closed my eyes and prepared to become Pedigree dog food. First, my life turns to shit. Then, I get nearly raped/murdered by some European douche, and now I was going to be dog food. Great. Just my mother fucking luck.

"Christina! Are you okay? Say something!" I looked up to see that the wolf was nowhere in sight. In its place was Embry. "Embry?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I stared at him for a few seconds. "Get the fuck away from me Call, you piece of shit asshole."

He lifted me off of the ground. "I said I'm not going anywhere." "What the fuck just happened?" Embry sighed. "Call, you better mother fucking start talking or so help me, I will make your life a living hell!"

"Newsflash Chris, you've been doing that for a while now!" Embry snapped at me. "Ever since I fucking met you, you've been nothing less than a sniveling, self-absorbed, condescending, bitch! God dammit!" Embry pushed his lips against mine and I froze. What the hell was he doing?

He moved away from me and I noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. This kid was naked. I saw his penis. His penis was very large. I blushed and covered my face. I wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Oh shit!" I heard scuffling, but kept my face covered. "Okay, you can look now!" he said, his voice quivering. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Call, what the fuck is going on? Who was that creeper? What happened to the wolf bears? What are you doing out here in the forest when you should be in school? Why the fuck were you fucking naked?"

"I have a lot to explain," Embry said, running a hand through his very short hair. "I'll say." Embry was about to say something but another giant wolf appeared from the trees. It turned from a wolf into Quil, Embry's idiot friend. "What the fuck?" I screamed, backing away from him.

"Shit!" Embry cursed, walking towards me. I continued to back away from him. "Dude, my bad. I thought you told her. I thought she knew." "Knew that you're a fucking monster? No, I didn't know." I said, continuing to back away. I backed right up into Jacob Black.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And why are you naked?" I asked, shielding my eyes. "Yeah, Embry? I don't think you can put it off any longer," I heard Jacob say. "Fine, but can we not do this here? I don't wanna risk another idiot scaring the shit out of her." "Let's take her to Sam's," I heard Jacob speak. I uncovered my eyes to see Jacob wearing cutoff jeans. Finally, everyone was dressed.

"Should we call Seth?" Quil asked. I thought I heard Embry growl. "Why the fuck would we need to call Seth?" Quil shrugged. "I don't know. They're friends. He might know how to tell her better." "NO, Quil! She's my imprint! I'll tell her." I looked at the best friends argue but I was completely confused. "What's an imprint?"

"Nice going, dipshit," Jacob scolded the two. "We'll explain everything to you once we get to Sam's house." "What if I don't want to fucking go to Sam's house. Why can't you fucking tell me now?" "Because we can't tell you here," Quil tried to explain. I didn't want to hear this shit. Every time I went to Sam's house, something bad happened. Fuck Sam and his small house.

"I just walked out of the arms of one serial killer. I'm not walking into the arms of three more," I told them venomously. "You'll just have to fucking explain everything to me right here because I'm not going anywhere else with you stooges."

They looked at each other apprehensively. "Fine," Embry agreed. "You have to promise me you won't run." "I promise nothing." He glared at me but I wasn't going to back down. "Fine," he agreed again. "Quil's mouth moved, but I didn't hear anything come out of it. Apparently Jacob did, because he started laughing. Embry punched Quil in the arm. "Can we get on with this?" I asked, obviously impatient.

"So, you know the legends of the tribe, right?" Embry began. I rolled my eyes. "Duh, I'm an actual member of the tribe you idiot. I've heard it millions of times." Embry's jaw clenched but he continued on. "Yeah, well, they're real."

I laughed at him. "They're real? Really? Yeah right! How naïve do you think that I am?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You just saw Quil phase from a wolf into a human," Embry argued. "I don't really know what I saw." "You're a liar. You know what you saw."

Quil started pulling his pants down. "Dude, what the fuck?" What was with these guys and being naked. "Quil?" Jacob asked. "Well, she won't believe Embry. You remember, we're supposed to be helping him. I'm helping him by showing her that it's true."

Before my very eyes, Quil turned from a human into a wolf. I could feel my heart speed up. What the hell was I seeing? Old Quil must've given me mushroom tea or something. This was some powerful shit.

"Don't freak out, Christina. It's only Quil," Embry reminded me. I knew it was Quil, but it wasn't Quil. Quil was a wolf. A giant wolf at that. He was taller than me standing on all fours. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Quil, you can go ahead and phase back now," Jacob suggested. Quil "phased" back from Fido into a normal person. "Do you believe Embry now?" he asked. I could only weakly nod my head. "Good," Embry commented.

"So, if the legends are true, then that guy that was chasing me was a-," "Vampire. Yeah," Embry finished. If I had eaten anything that morning, I would've thrown everything back up. This was all too much. Oddly, I wanted to know more.

"You fucking idiots! You guys are supposed to be protectors! You're not doing your job! I could've been Dracula food, dickwads!" I yelled at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you had been bitten," Embry said in a snide tone. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wasn't bitten." "My point exactly. We saved your ass!" I rolled my eyes at him. "It was a close call."

"Whatever," Embry grumbled. "Fuck you, Call. Don't think that I've forgotten how you kissed me. You're a dildo. You think about kissing me again and I'll castrate you. Fucker." Embry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything back.

"Is that it or is there something else that you guys are keeping from me? Are there fairies too? Let me guess, Samantha and her slutty sister are both leprechauns, huh?" Jacob glared at me for a fraction of a second and Quil started laughing. Embry looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well… is there?" I inquired.

Embry looked conflicted. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't want to say it. I didn't have time for that. "Spit it out, asshole!" I yelled at him.

"I imprinted on you."

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked him, confused. Why couldn't he just speak English? Why did he have to use code words? My patience was running thin. It was already thin to begin with.

"It means that you're my soul mate," Embry said, his eyes bearing into mine. I felt my lungs constrict. Soul mate? What did he mean by soul mate? Did he mean that I was going to inevitably spend the rest of my life with this asshole?

"Soul mate?" I breathed, the word tasting bitter on my lips. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Our souls complete each other. We're meant to be together." "That means you're a part of the pack now," Jacob spoke in his deep voice. "No matter how much of a fucking bitch you are," Quil commented next to Embry who punched him in the arm again.

"Don't call her a fucking bitch, Quil," Embry growled. "Well, she is! Dude, I call it like I see it." Embry looked like he was about to attack Quil.

"Cut it out you guys. We just told her the secret. She doesn't need to see you guys fighting like idiots right now," Jacob complained. This was all too much. Not seeing them fight; that I could handle. I couldn't handle that I was Embry's soul mate.

"What if I don't want to be your imprint?" I asked him. Embry shrugged, but his eyes looked very sad. "Then you don't have to be. I'm not going to force you, Christina." I nodded my head. I didn't want to be tied to Embry. Not in any sense of the word. Ever since he's been in my life, it's been a living hell. I didn't want to deal with being with him for all of my life. Fuck that.

"Good. Find some way to un-imprint me, or whatever." With that, I started walking out of the forest. I didn't know if I was walking the right way, but I knew that if I kept walking, I'd walk out of the trees eventually.

The nerve of that guy. He turns into a wolf and then decides to imprint on me. He knew that I didn't like him. He did it out of spite. He knew that I had feelings for Seth. He was doing this to ruin my life.

I should start letting people call me "GPS" because the forest ended a block away from my house. I smiled in pride as I approached my house. I was fucking awesome.

I stopped outside when I realized that Seth was standing on my front yard.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Clearwater?" I asked him, honestly annoyed.

"We need to talk," he said, his eyes dark and unmoving. "What are you one of them, too?" I asked. He shushed me but nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, then I really don't want to talk to you," I stated. "You know, it's kind of funny, because I'm not really giving you a choice." I scoffed at him. "What? You're going to force me to talk to you?" I asked in disbelief. The nerve of this guy.

"Something like that," he confirmed. "Where's Samantha? Shouldn't you be sitting on her lap like the lapdog that you are?" He chuckled. "She's at home. She doesn't know that I'm here." I raised an eyebrow. "What? Trouble in paradise? You're sneaking around, Seth?"

He shrugged. "Not really sneaking. If she asked, I'd tell her. It's not like I'm planning on doing something that she wouldn't approve of." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, because you only do things that she approves of."

He ignored me. "I'm here for Embry." I looked around. "Well, Embry isn't here. He has his own house you know." Seth shook his head. "I'm here on behalf of Embry." I rolled my eyes. "Why? What business is it of yours?"

"Can we talk about this inside? I don't want people to overhear us." I looked around. "What people? We're the only two people out here!" "We're not the only people in hearing range though. Inside?" I shrugged my shoulders and unlocked my door and stepped in. Seth was right behind me.

"What was so secretive that you couldn't say outside?" I asked him as I sat on my sofa. His eyes bore into mine and I tried to steady my heart. I still had feelings for Seth.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" he asked me. I nodded my head, a bored expression lacing my face. "I just had this talk with the Three Stooges." "I mean, do you understand what it means," he pressed. "It means that me and Embry are soul mates right?" Seth shrugged. "In a word, yeah. It's so much more than that though."

"Enlighten me." Anything to keep Seth talking.

"Wolves, we'll do anything for our imprint. Literally anything. We'll be whatever she wants us to be. A friend, lover, husband, whatever she wants. She's in control. We can't live without our imprint. Whatever she feels we feel. It's like nothing in the world matters but her. Her happiness. We'd do anything for that," he explained.

"That sounds like a pain in the ass." Seth shook his head. "It's awesome. It's even better when your imprint loves you just as much as you love them. It sucks when your imprint treats you like shit because she's in love with someone else even though that someone else already imprinted on another girl."

Wait. Hold the phone. Seth imprinted on Samantha? Was that why he chose her over me? Some wolf magic shit?

"Get out," I ordered, my voice even. His eyebrows rose in shock. "YOU IMPRINTED ON SAMANTHA?!" I asked in disbelief. Of course he did. That's the only way to explain it.

"So, now you understand why we're never going to happen. Ever. Embry's a good guy and you keep treating him like garbage. He cares about you, but you're too selfish to even notice it."

"I thought I told you to get out," I seethed. He shrugged. "You should talk to Embry," he spoke while walking towards the door. "He doesn't deserve to be your doormat."

Fuck Seth and his stupid opinions. What did any of that matter to him? Why did he care if I treated Embry like shit or not? I'd do what I wanted to do.

When Seth opened the door, Embry stood on the other side of it. "What the fuck are you doing here, Clearwater?" Embry growled, his voice becoming scary. Oh, shit.

"Calm down, Embry. I was here for you," Seth said in a calming tone. "Fuck that! She's mine! You stay the fuck away from her." Embry started to shake in anger, his eyes were locked on Seth.

"Chris, go in the house and lock the door. If you have anyone in the pack's number, call them," Seth said in his still voice. "Why?" I questioned. "Would you just do it?!" Seth yelled.

Before I could even blink, Embry pulled Seth out of my house and tackled him to the ground. I was frozen in place. Were they fighting over me?

Embry was trying to attack Seth but Seth kept avoiding his hits. It looked like Embry was trying to kill Seth and I definitely didn't want that to happen on my front yard.

I ran over to the two and tried to break it up. I only had one good hand, but I still managed to get between the two. "Knock it off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The second I touched Embry's skin, he stopped. He got off of Seth and stepped away from him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You could've hurt him!" I yelled at Embry, slapping him on the arm. "You'd just hate that wouldn't you? You'd just hate for Seth to get a scratch on him wouldn't you? What the fuck was he doing here anyway?"

Seth got off of the ground and brushed himself off. His lip was busted but it didn't look as bad as I thought it should be.

"He was here trying to tell me to stop being a bitch to you, dick head!" Embry's scowl slowly disappeared off of his face. "What?" "Yeah, he was saying how nice of a guy you are and how I should get over him and give you a chance since you don't deserve to be my doormat," I sneered. "I can see that now."

"Oh…" That's all he could say. He just tried to murder Seth, and all he could say was 'Oh'.

"It's okay, dude," Seth said, a small smile on his face. "I should've let you know I was over here first." Why was Seth being so forgiving?

"He tried to beat your face in Seth!" I reminded him. He shrugged. "I'll heal. Well, I'm going to give you two some alone time." Seth started walking down the street as if nothing had just happened.

"Christina, I-," "Go fuck yourself, Call."

**Well, now Christina knows the secret now.**

**Tell me, what do you think of their relationship?**

**Is it just me, or is jealous Embry kind of cute?**

**I promise, Christina gets over Seth. She's just liked him forever so it's going to take a while.**

**REVIEW por favor**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. So, I'm finally done with all of my finals. Sooooooo, updates should be more frequent. You know what will motivate me? Reviews. Just saying. **** anywhooooooo. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything close to being that awesome. I do have a black cat named Neko though.**

Chapter 5

I sat in my bed and stared at my ceiling. This was too much. A few hours before, I found out that Embry was my soul mate. He loved me. I shook the thought out of my head.

How could he love me if he treated me like shit? There would be times that I wanted to literally rip his head off of his shoulders. Whenever he was around me, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

The memory of Embry's kiss replayed through my head. I touched my lips, trying to mimic the pressure that his lips had when they were on mine. I felt myself smile and I quickly grimaced at the thought.

I was so fucking confused. Seth was defending Embry. Embry was kicking Seth's ass over me. They were both wolves and Samantha and I were both imprints. That put us in the same group. I hated being in the same category as her.

I had this sudden desire to see Embry. I had so many questions that I needed answered. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the contacts to see Embry's name. Before I could push the green button to call him, I stopped myself. What the fuck was I thinking? I'd rather eat my own fucking bra than talk to Embry about this. Hell, I'd eat my bra before talking to him about anything.

I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly stood up. My mom wouldn't need to use the doorbell, so I had no idea who the fuck would be here. I thought about Embry being here and I hate to say that I might've run to the door. I opened it only to find someone that I was not looking forward to seeing.

"Samantha, what the fuck do you want?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied knowing that she was just as uncomfortable about knocking as I was with answering.

"We have to talk." I rolled my eyes at her. Obviously. Why the fuck else would she be here if she didn't want to talk. She could've been here for a fight. I would've been okay with that. I would've kicked her ass and sent her back to Seth with her tails between her legs.

"Where's Seth?" I asked her. She shrugged. "He doesn't know that I'm here. If he did, he'd be here too." Of course he fucking would. He'd probably be here to protect her from the big bad ex best friend.

"What if I say that I don't want to talk to you?" I challenged. She shrugged. "I really don't want to fucking talk to you either. I'm here because all of the other imprints are "busy" and I'm the only one available to explain how this shit works." I doubted that anyone else was busy. They probably just didn't want to deal with me. Fuck them.

"I'm not your fucking responsibility. You don't have to tell me shit." She smirked at me and it was the ugliest thing that I've ever seen. "It's funny, because I actually do have to tell you shit. So, you can either make this easy and get in the fucking car so we can go talk, or I can beat the shit out of you and leave you here for Embry to find as payback for him hurting Seth. Your call, bitch."

If I didn't already hate her, I would've respected her for her ballsy statement. Too bad I did hate her. However, I couldn't help but be a little bit curious. I wanted to know what I had gotten myself into. I also wanted to know more about this whole Embry situation. I wanted to know about the motherfucker that almost bit my head off in the forest. I wanted to know so much. If that meant that I had to be with the biggest Cunt in all of Washington State, then so be it.

I shrugged and walked out of the house and to her car. I slid into the passenger seat and waited for her royal idiotness to get in. She gave me a smug smile and I had to withhold the desire to flip her off. She was the only way that I was going to get my answers.

"Whatever. Where the fuck are we going anyway?" I asked her. She kept the ugly smile on her face but kept her eyes on the road. "We're going to the diner in Forks." I rolled my eyes at her. "Seems like a very public place to be talking about something so secretive." Her smile was erased from her face and I was suddenly happy that I could do that. If I knew that all it took was for me to insult her intelligence to make her sad I would've done it a long time ago.

"We're going to the diner in Forks because it is a public place. I'm not going to be screaming the secrets to you. No one will be paying attention to us. The game is on anyway. No one would give a fuck if we decided to get naked if there's a game on." Out of her little speech there, the only thing that stood out to me, was the fact that she wanted us to be in a public place.

"Why does it have to be public? Afraid that I'll kick the shit out of you if it's private?" I asked her in a somewhat serious tone. Just because I was allowing her to talk to me didn't mean that I still didn't want to punch the shit out of her right now.

"Ha!" she laughed drily. "I have many reasons for us being in public, but that's definitely not one of them. I want to be in public so if I decide to beat the shit out of you someone will stop me from killing you. I want to be in public so if Seth or Embry show up, they won't do anything stupid like they would do if we were at my house. Also, people tend to maintain some kind of civility when they're in public. So, you won't act as much like a fucking dumbass as you would behind closed doors."

Who the fuck was she calling a dumbass? I should've dropkicked her in the face. I would've, too, if she didn't have my life in her hands. Besides, this bitch was known for getting into car accidents. I didn't want to distract her anymore than fucking necessary. She could kill herself all she wanted to. I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Listen, bitch! Where do you get off saying that I'm-," "You're a fucking idiot because Embry loves you and you treat him like shit." I was getting sick and tired of everyone saying that. "Bitch, you don't know me!" I nearly screamed. "Thank god for that! I mean, after all, everyone that actually gives two fucks about you, you treat like shit. Seriously! I don't get how people can put up with your shit! I won't. I'd sooner wrestle a bear than let you treat me like shit and not dish it back."

"Fuck you!" I screamed, suddenly not caring about getting into a car accident. I didn't care about getting hurt, so long as Samantha was going to be hurt too.

"Ha! Sorry! The position of "fucking me" has been filled," she retorted venomously. My eyes grew wide and I nearly choked on my own spit. "Like I said, I'm not going to be the floor that you can step all over. For some odd reason, everyone tip-toes around you and tries not to offend you. Not me. I don't care about your feelings."

I felt tears start to well in my eyes. It wasn't because I was sad. It was because I was pissed beyond belief. "You don't know what I've been through!" She laughed at me; actually laughed. Like it was funny. "Allow me to play you a song on the world's smallest violin."

I was not going to give this girl the benefit of seeing me cry. She wasn't worthy of that. "You're a cunt," I told her blatantly. "Why am I a cunt?" she asked me. "Because you're being a cunt!" I screamed at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I go up to you and tell you vicious lies to break you up with your boyfriend? Did I make an attempt to kiss your boyfriend? Did I go to a barbecue with the intent of starting something with you? Nope, don't think I did any of that. The title of "Cunt" belongs solely to you my dear."

We pulled up to the diner and we both got out of Samantha's jeep. Fucking rich ass parents. She just totaled her last car and they go out and buy her another one.

We walked into the nearly empty diner. The few people that were there had their eyes glued to the small television in the corner of the room. I followed Samantha to the booth at the far end of the diner. She sat down on one side and I occupied the other.

We both sat in silence. The first time either of us talked is when the waitress came and asked us for our beverage choice. I couldn't give three fucks what Samantha ordered. I got root beer. That used to be mine and Seth's favorite drink. We would be so hyped up on the stuff that we wouldn't be able to get any sleep.

"Well, I honestly don't give a fuck if we talk or not, considering that you're paying for my meal and all, but it's annoying as fuck for you to bring me all the way out here only for you to keep your fucking mouth shut," I finally relented.

Samantha gave a dry laugh. "I've been thinking of things to say that wouldn't offend you." I scoffed. "You didn't give a shit about offending me earlier." "Yeah? Well, now we're in public. I have a reputation to keep up. I've been really good about keeping my bitchiness out of the public eye. Don't make me ruin that."

"Whatever," I sneered. I didn't care about her reputation. I didn't want to get kicked out of here. Just what I needed; to be kicked out of a diner in Forks and for Samantha to abandon me in the middle of Forks.

"Do you honestly not have feelings for Embry?" she asked me after our drinks arrived. I shrugged. I didn't know anymore. A week ago, I would've known for certain that Embry was the bane of my existence. Now, all of a sudden, I can't get him off of my mind. I'm his soul mate and I don't know how I feel about it.

"You don't have to answer. I totally understand you. Well, not really, but I can assume how you feel," she said after taking a sip of her drink. I raised an eyebrow at her. "How the hell do you know how I feel? You were imprinted on by Seth."

She gave out a short laugh. "Well, yeah. I'm not going to lie, out of all of the imprinting stories that I've heard, mine is definitely one of the easier ones. I loved Seth long before he imprinted on me or even before he started phasing. But, I'm not saying that I understand how you feel from personal experience. My sister had a difficult time coping with this imprinting shit too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, oddly curious about the topic. "Well," she began, "Paul Lahote imprinted on her. May come as a surprise to you, but Paul isn't what someone would call an ideal soul mate. He's quick tempered, quick tongued and an all around asshole. He got tied to my prude of a sister. She wasn't happy about it, he wasn't happy about it, and I sure as hell wasn't happy about it."

"What did Paul imprinting on your sister have to do with you?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Kaitlyn means more than the world to me. Paul is notorious for being a slut. I didn't want one of the most important people in my life to be tied to someone that would break her heart. You may not believe it, but I'm not a total bitch. I actually have feelings." Yeah right, bitch.

She glared at me. I didn't realize that I spoke out loud. Oh, well. I meant what I said. "Anyway, moral of the story; stop fighting the imprint and you'll be happy. A happy Christina means a less stressed out Seth which means a happy Samantha which means a broken bone-less Christina. See how that works out?"

I scoffed at her in disbelief. This girl was a real-life leprechaun. She couldn't be over 5'3 and she was threatening me? Ha, I could step on her and end her life. "But in all seriousness," Samantha began, her voice softer and more genuine, "you're hurting Embry."

I snapped. "That's the shit everyone's been telling me! 'Christina! You're such a bitch! You're hurting Embry! Well he doesn't give a fuck about hurting me! Ever since that bullshit at Sam's barbecue, he's given me a shit time! No one defends me! No one says anything to him!"

"Shh!" Samantha growled. "You're causing a scene. Lower your voice, idiot." I glared at her and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry. It's just a little difficult for me to believe that Embry could be mean to you, even in the slightest. He's the nicest out of all of the guys, well besides Seth." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, fucking believe it. He was helping me with my science work because I wasn't doing so well, and he was a total asshole." I had no idea why I was sharing so much information with Samantha. It was probably because I didn't give a fuck about her opinion. She meant nothing to me.

"Well, it was nice enough that he even agreed to helping you with your school work. But, having met you and realizing that you're a total bitch, I can't imagine that you were all that nice either. I mean, every time you open your mouth I think about pouring cyanide pills down your throat. I can imagine how awful it must be to actually try to get you to do something you didn't want to do. I have to assume you didn't want to do the schoolwork in the first place, because if you did, you wouldn't have been in danger of flunking out."

She just insulted me. She didn't raise her voice, or holler, or anything. She just insulted me in the same tone that someone would comment the weather with.

"I really want to kill you. I don't think anyone in the world has ever wanted to kill anyone else as much as I want to kill you right now," I said in the same monotone voice. She shrugged.

"I mean, I only say all that, because I know for a fact that Embry is head over heels in love with you. For starters, whenever he's around me, he talks about you. How cute you are, how you grasp your studies so quickly, how sexy you are when you're angry, and shit like that," Samantha said, staring me in the eye. He said all that about me?

"To be honest, I tuned most of what he said out because, I hate you, and I don't care about you or how sexy you are. However, he kept bringing you up. He wanted me to reach out and become friends with you. Funny right?"

It was fucking hilarious. I hated Samantha. I never wanted to be her friend. I didn't even want her breathing my fucking oxygen.

"And," she continued. Did she ever close her fucking mouth? That must be why Seth was so whipped. "If I tried to insult you, he'd defend you. He'd defend you to his face was blue. He'd always make up some excuse about how your life isn't picture perfect and how we should all be easy on you."

"I see you didn't take his advice," I pointed out. She shook her head and smiled at me. "I may not have the issues that you have, but I have my own issues," Obviously. "and I don't want people to treat me differently because my life sucks. Treat me like a bitch if I'm being a bitch. Treat me nicely if I'm being nice. Don't treat me like I'm made of glass because I've had a hard time."

"So, are you saying that that's what I want?" I asked, offended. I didn't like to be pampered. I was a little prissy bitch. She shrugged. "Bitch, I don't know your life. What I'm saying is that that is how people treat you. You don't tell them to stop. You just soak that shit in."

"Fuck you!" I hollered at her again. She shot a glare at me but I didn't care. I was going to vent and she was going to listen. "You take the love of my life away from me! Then, you walk around on MY land with MY people as if you belong there! NO! You belong in your little princess castle back in New York with your snobby as parents that can afford you cars and shit! But, no, for some odd reason, you come to MY TOWN and decide to fuck up my life. Then, you talk down to me. Like your better than me or something! Well, you know what? You're not! You're shit! You're a slut who fucked the love of MY life! You talk like you know me, but you honestly don't! You don't know shit!"

I was so pissed. If there wasn't a table between us, I would've mopped the floor with her ugly face. I contemplated jumping over it, anyway. Especially after she smirked at me. She fucking smirked at me.

"Are you finished?" she asked me, in her damn monotone voice. She sounded like a fucking psychopath. I nodded slowly. I said all that I had to say.

"Good." She reached her hand across the table and continued to give me her smirk. "Hello. My name is Samantha Davis McDaniels Wilson. Very nice to meet you."

**Woah. Intense right? Well, the next chapter will be the second part to Samantha and Christina time. It gets better. What did you think? Let me know! Suggestions? Predictions? Favorite Pokemon? Idk. Hahahahaha. I'm high on caffeine. No judgement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a black cat that likes to run around and pretend to be a Cheetah.**

Chapter 6

"So, when did you realize that you were in love with Seth?" Samantha asked me as she stuffed her mouth with French fries. I was still at the diner with Samantha. After I flipped the fuck out on her, she wanted to start anew. To be honest, I wasn't ready for that. I still hated her and I doubted that that would ever change. But, hey, I had questions, so the least I could do was pretend to be interested in anything this ugly cunt had to say.

"When we were six. I mean, we had always been friends, but it was when we were six that I finally realized that Seth was the guy for me," I told her confidently. That's right bitch, Seth and I had 10 years of developing love under our belts. So suck on that shit.

"You know, it's funny. I decided that I would marry my best friend when I was six, too," she whispered. I didn't give a fuck about her life, but like I said, pretending was the only way that I was going to get through this fucked up ride. "Well, where the fuck is he? And why are you with Seth instead of him?" Okay, so I was pretending to be interested. I wasn't pretending to be nice to her.

She gave me a soft laugh. "We were six and things change. For example, he came out of the closet to me several years after that. I'm sure that if he saw Seth, he'd probably be just as in love with him as I am. Secondly, he committed suicide last year. There is no marrying in his future," she whispered. Oh, shit. I didn't have anything to say to that.

"That sucks." I guess I did. "Yeah. His dad was a governmental official. He couldn't have a gay son because it would trash his reputation. The stress of being ostracized by his family became too much for him. He killed himself before I had a chance to get to him. If I had been a little bit faster, a little closer to him, if I had picked up the warning signs, he'd still be here." Samantha wiped her tears away. Now she made this even more awkward than it already was. Fuck.

"You can't take the blame for something like that. He did that by himself." Was I fucking consoling her? What the actual fuck was wrong with me?

She smiled through her tears and shook her head quickly. "If I had made it to him in time, then I wouldn't be here." I raised an eyebrow at her. What the fuck did she mean? "When he committed suicide, I guess I entered a slight depression… or a major depression. I started rebelling, hard. Drugs, alcohol, fighting; all of it. I popped pills and cut my wrist and didn't see a future for myself. I hated my life. My mom and dad couldn't deal with me anymore so they shipped me out to my sister's house. Here I am."

"So, if your friend didn't kill himself, you'd still be on the other side of the country," I tried to understand what she was telling me. She nodded her head. I suddenly hated her friend more than I hated her. "So, if your friend didn't kill himself, I'd probably be with Seth right now?" Her tears suddenly stopped and she looked at me seriously. She shrugged. "Yeah."

I could feel myself bubbling over with anger. So, some fucking confused jack ass in New York decided to off himself and he took my fucking dreams with him. Selfish fucking bastard. "Christina," Samantha said in her calm voice. "There are some things that I will tolerate. You can talk bad about me. You can insult Seth all you'd like. If you say whatever it is you're thinking about Scar, I will beat the shit out of you in front of everyone in this diner." I didn't know how she knew what I was thinking but It really didn't matter. I wasn't such a fucking bitch that I would insult the dead. I wasn't going to say it out loud.

Samantha dabbed her eyes with a napkin on the table and began eating her French fries again. "You shouldn't blame for your broken dreams though, Christina. Honestly it's pointless." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?" I asked, taking a huge bite out of my burger.

"For starters, he's dead. Blaming him won't change anything. Secondly, according to Old Quil, Seth and I would've ended up together anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked. More imprinting bullshit. "Old Quil's theory is that, regardless of you being with Seth, fate would've thrown me into the mix anyway. He would've left you." I suddenly remembered why I fucking hated her. "What the fuck do you mean? Seth would never do that!" She shrugged. "Leah didn't think Sam would do that to her either."

"What? Sam, Leah, and Emily?" She nodded her head slowly. "Leah and Kaitlyn are best friends, so I was there while all of this shit was going down. You can't imagine the pain she went through. She'd been with Sam for years before he took one look at Emily and his life revolved around her. Her life and dreams were ruined by one fucking look." That was total bullshit.

"How can you be so supportive of imprinting if it only seems to cause pain?" I asked. Sure, she says she wasn't a bitch, but she seemed to be okay with this fucked up force of nature that only seemed to break hearts. "Because, it doesn't. Look, before Seth, my life was shit. There's no telling where I'd be. Yeah, you might not give a fuck," she was right. I didn't. "but Seth made me a better person. Maybe Embry's supposed to do the same for you."

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe that. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"So, what you're saying is that if Seth and I were together, and we had a family, and we were happy together and you came and he saw you, he'd leave me for you?" I asked, still not believing what she was telling me. "According to Old Quil, yes." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, Old Quil is bat shit crazy. Everyone knows that."

She laughed. "Maybe."

We sat in silence as I let everything Samantha told me sink in. Seth and I were never going to be together. Fuck, everyone had been telling me that shit for the longest time, but I didn't want to believe it. How could I? I fucking loved him.

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but I think that Seth may have been in love with you." I raised an eyebrow as I stared at Samantha. "What. The. Fuck." She nodded her head as she popped a few more fries into her fucking mouth.

"Long story short; Seth and I got into an argument. Even after everything that happened at the Clearwater's bar, Seth was still intent on going to the dance with you. At first I thought that it was because he made a promise and was intent on keeping it. Then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that his emotions ran deeper than that."

My eyes shined bright. Was there actual hope? Did Seth and I actually have a chance?

"Don't get too excited. After he realized that I was pissed about you two going together, he didn't want to go anymore."

Way to fucking ruin my high.

"I had to talk him into it." "Why the fuck are you telling me this?" I asked, annoyed about this dumb ass revelation. Honestly, what the fuck was her deal? Was she doing this to just piss me off? 'Oh, you could have him but he loves me more than you.' So much for pretending to care. This bitch was going to get cut.

"Why are you still holding on to your dream of Seth?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Because I- Because! Because-" I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what the fuck to say and that shit never happened.

"Because, like you said, Seth still loves me." "Seth loves you platonically. Who's to say that if things had gone differently and I were still in New York, that you and Seth wouldn't be together. No one knows and no one ever will."

Samantha reached out for my hand but I quickly pulled it away from her. She continued on as if I hadn't just rejected her compassion. "Seth misses you. I know that much. I know that he wishes things could go back to how they used to be. Before any of this crazy shit happened. It's going to be impossible for there to be peace in this pack if you're conflicted about what you want."

"I'm not conflicted about what I want. I want Embry!" She raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you just say Embry?" "What? No, I said Seth." She smiled and shook her head. "You said Embry." "Look, slut, I know what goes into and what comes out of my mouth. I said Embry!" She laughed at me. "You just said Embry again." "Fuck you."

She kept laughing and I thought about pouring my shake down her shirt. Sick bitch would probably like that too. "I don't understand what you have against Embry." I rolled my eyes again. "Haven't you been listening? He's a douche."

She shook her head. "It has to be you. He's sweet as candy to everyone else." "Well, I wouldn't know anything about that because he's such an asshole to me." She started to laugh again. "Foreplay." At first, I didn't think that I heard her correctly. I thought that maybe it must've been a slip of the tongue or maybe I hadn't cleaned my ears enough in the shower. "Excuse me." "You heard me. This is all just some weird foreplay. Trust me."

That bitch was a fucking psychotic slut. There was no way that I thought anything like that about Embry. He was too much of a dick. Not a dick, literally, because that would be proving her theory. I meant, he was a douche.

"Tell me something that you like about Embry." I glared at her and resisted the urge to throw my burger at her face. "Are we really doing this?" She nodded. "Just one thing. I'm not asking you to donate bone marrow. I'm asking you to say one nice thing about someone that is, whether you like it or not, is going to be in your life."

I rolled my eyes but I thought. If I was being honest with myself, I knew that I liked several things about Embry that I liked. His smile. He was smart. When he's focused on something, he has this wrinkle between his eyebrows. I liked that he loved his mom so much. I liked the way his lips felt against mine.

"He doesn't bite his pencils," I told her. It was true. Embry didn't bite his pencils. I noticed because he let me borrow a pencil one time. I bit the shit out of his pencil and he was repulsed. He made me keep it. Embry morphed into a huge dog but he was too afraid to hold a bitten pencil.

"Wow," Samantha said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "If that's the only nice thing that you can come up with, god help us." "Why is the pack so worried about what goes on between me and Embry anyway?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, they can read each other's minds when they're phased. Nothing is off limits. So, for example, Seth is pissed off at you about something and Embry, being your wolf, is going to defend you… with his teeth. Secondly, everyone knows that you're in love with Seth. It must kill Embry to be around someone who the love of his life is in love with." She ended her statement with a raised eyebrow and seemed to stare into my soul.

I kept her stare and felt a shudder go up my spine. I knew that what I was experiencing was sort of what Embry was experiencing, or at least supposedly feeling. If he felt even an inkling of what I felt, I didn't know what I should've done. He beat the shit out of Seth. That pissed me off more than I was willing to admit and I admitted that I was really pissed off about it. I assumed that Seth would feel the same way if I decided to beat the shit out Samantha.

Samantha's gaze was unwavering. She was totally and completely focused on my reaction and it was difficult to think straight with her sizing me up. "Would you fucking stop?" I asked, annoyed as fuck. "Stop what?" "Staring at me like that!" She laughed but looked away. Thank goodness.

I heard the slamming of a car door and I turned my attention towards the window. I saw a very pissed off Embry walking towards the diner. "Shit," Samantha muttered under her breath. What the fuck was Embry doing here? I wasn't ready to see him yet. I was still pissed off at him for what happened earlier.

Embry walked in the diner and I could feel my heartbeat picking up. Stupid heart, needed to fucking stop that dumb shit. Well, not stop beating, but stop being fucking annoying and shit.

When Embry got into the diner, he made a beeline towards our table, a scowl etched in his face. "What the fuck is going on here?" Embry asked, glaring intently at Samantha. "We're skydiving," Samantha told him, an equally intent glare. "Well, then you don't mind if I join you. I brought my parachute." With that, he sat down next to me. This was becoming too much.

"What the fuck, Embry?" I asked him, tired of all of this bullshit. "I'm not going to let Baby Doll treat you like shit." Baby Doll's jaw dropped and I couldn't help the small smirk from growing on my face. Baby Doll's mouth could open pretty wide. Seth must fucking love that shit.

"Well, you're a little late Call. She's been treating me like shit since she picked me up," I added. I wasn't one to add fuel to fire… fuck it. Yes I was.

"I didn't know you were such a bitch, Samantha," Embry seethed. I smiled in victory. Finally, someone was on my fucking team. Even if I was pissed off at him, he was making his way into my good graces by pissing off Samantha. Samantha gave a dry laugh. "Embry, I'm surprised that you're surprised that I'm a bitch. But then again, you're bitch senses must be broken. You wouldn't know a bitch if you imprinted on one."

"What are you saying?" Embry asked, his body shaking slightly. "I'm saying, fuck you both," Samantha said, standing up. She opened up her purse and left a fifty on the table. "Well, Christina, I had a wonderful time with you today. What, with you insulting me and pining after my boyfriend and all. I'm sorry that we couldn't accomplish the goal at hand today. Seeing as how you're a stubborn little bitch and Embry is an even bigger little bitch, I'm sure you two will be miserable together. Have fun imagining my boyfriend's face on Embry when he finally gets you drunk enough to accept sex with him, tramp. Embry, if I find out that you touched Seth again, I won't be taking her to the diner; I'll take her to the fucking cemetery. Bye. This is the last time I try to be nice to someone I hate."

We just sat there, open-mouthed as Samantha said all that she said. Without even thinking, I hopped over Embry and followed Samantha out of the diner. I was going to kick this bitch's ass. She was going to get her ass handed to her.

I reached her and before I could grasp onto her hair, I was picked off of the ground. I screamed expletives at her that I hadn't realized I knew. "Learn to control your bitch, Embry," she sneered. I scratched at Embry's arms and tried my best to get to her. "Shut the fuck up, Baby Doll! I'm doing this to save you," Embry cursed. She scoffed and continued walking towards her jeep. "You're saving her. Seven years of kickboxing, 7 years of karate, and 17 years of having an Irish father. I would kill her." She jumped in her jeep and I thought about throwing a brick at her fucking window.

She pulled out of the parking lot and I was still trying to get to her. That stupid fucking bitch! When she was out of my sight, Embry put me down. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded slowly and turned my gaze towards him. "Why didn't you let me get to her?" "Pack meetings and patrols are going to be awkward enough. If you kicked her ass, that wouldn't help. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me that you were with Samantha?"

I shrugged, still angry with everything that had happened. "I had questions that she still didn't fucking answer." "Why didn't you ask me?" I shrugged. I knew why I didn't ask Embry, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was still pissed about him hurting Seth. I wanted to take it back. I was pissed at Seth for bringing that stupid slut into my life.

"Can you take me home?" I asked him. He nodded and led me to Jacob's rabbit; Jacob's piece of shit car. "I'm sorry about all of this." Without thinking, I pressed my lips against his. "Thanks for saving me."

**Okay. How do you feel about Christina? Let me know your thoughts. I PROMISE everything will smooth over between Christina and Samantha… and Christina and everyone else. I promise!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Embry was driving home and despite the drama that we had just encountered, it was fucking silent in the car. I mean, there was more noise in a freaking mortuary. I didn't know if I wanted Embry to say something or not. All I knew that I wasn't going to be the one to start conversation.

"I know that this is overwhelming. I wish that there was something that I could do to reverse this, but I can't." Okay. I regretted ever wanting Embry to open his fucking mouth. For some reason, hearing Embry say that felt like a knife stabbing me in the stomach. Why did no one want me? Why was I not good enough? I was never fucking good enough. This was supposed to be the love of my life, and he'd rather not be with me. What was so wrong with me?

I turned my gaze towards the side window and willed the tears to go back into my eye sockets. Either they'd go there of their free will or I'd beat the shit out of them. I bit my lip, relishing in the physical pain rather than the emotional pain that I was experiencing inside of me.

I tried to remember that I didn't want to be tied to Embry either. I hated him just as much as he hated me. Still, it hurt like fuck to hear him say it.

We pulled up to my house and there was a black pickup truck in my driveway. It wasn't my mom because she didn't have a damn black pickup and her drunk ass had better been at work. It wasn't my dad because I hadn't seen my dad in eleven years and fuck if he thought that he could show up at my motherfucking house without a gunshot wound to the face. It could only be one person.

"This day is just getting worse and worse by the second," Embry grumbled, getting out of the car. I followed behind him. Before I saw him, I heard him. "I am going to murder you, Call." What the fuck was Paul doing at my house? Embry rubbed his forehead in frustration and annoyance. "What did I do now?" he asked, his voice strained. "Paul, get the fuck off of my property." Paul shot me a glare filled with so much venom that it rivaled Samantha's. "Don't you see that the grown-ups are talking?" "Don't talk to her like that, Paul!" Embry spat, getting in Paul's face. Paul only smiled back at him. "Think about this Embry. I'm not Seth. I will beat the shit out of you in front of your little girlfriend and embarrass the fuck out of you."

Embry backed away from him, but he still had a glare on his face. "I might do it anyway." I was tired of standing there and not being involved in the conversation. "What are you doing here, Paul?" "Well, the shit that went down at the diner got back to Kaitlyn really quickly. Now she's pissed and nagging me and shit. My dad just got back in town. And I'm stressing about this fucking exam coming up. I can't really do too much about the last two, but I can do something about the first." Paul started cracking his knuckles in a threatening way. "Time to relieve stress, Call."

"Wait a second," I interrupted, walking up to Paul. "What gives you the right to come on my fucking property and make fucking threats?" Paul laughed a venomous laugh and stared at me. "You have no idea what I have to put up with being in this mother fucker's head." Paul pointed to Embry who was still glaring at him. "He's such a whiny little bitch when he's phased, he's had this coming. I don't give a shit about you loving Seth. Shit, you could love Charlie Swan for all I cared. What bugs me is that I have to put up with it. So, being the nice "brothers" that we are, we tried to help Embry get you. Encourage him and shit. Didn't help much because you're a cunt." I felt my jaw drop but Paul kept talking. "Then everyone gets this bright idea to have one of the girls talk to you. Have a heart to heart or something lame like that. Emily was too busy. Kim was too afraid. There was no way that I was going to let you around Kaitlyn. Melissa doesn't know anything. That only left Baby Doll. Being Baby Doll, she thought she could handle it because she's just as much a pain in the ass as you are. Then she comes home crying. Something about you being a bitch and something about Embry being a bitch. So, Kaitlyn and Seth are trying to calm her down… which means that Kaitlyn is not having sex with me, something that she could be doing right now. So here I am… pissed as fuck. So, prepare yourself Call, because I'm going to kick your ass. I can't touch Christina, but the way things are going now, Leah or Emily will be over here to do it. Shit, anyone before Baby Doll. She might even help me take you down."

I didn't know what to say. This seemed like an awful lot of trouble to go through for someone who didn't even fucking like me. "First of all, fuck you Paul. I don't give a damn about your dick. Second of all, Embry doesn't even like me. So there should be no "getting us together". Third of all, I hate Seth. I hate Baby Doll. I hate all of you. Now that I got that out of the way, get off of my property. I'd rather be spending my time sleeping than with any of you idiots." I started to walk towards my front door but stopped once I heard Embry speak.

"What do you mean that I don't like you?" Embry asked. I turned around to look at him and saw the incredulous look on his face. "Did I stutter?" I asked. The feelings and thoughts that I were having in Jake's car resurfaced. 'Why didn't anyone like me?' Embry strode towards me and looked me square in the eye. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?" I shook my head. That was how I felt. It was a fact. Embry was an asshole and he didn't try to hide the fact at all.

"I love you, Christina Oak! Do you think that I would put up with half of this shit if I didn't? I LOVE you! I'm tired of fighting you. I thought that maybe you were still stuck on Seth and maybe you are, but never doubt my feelings for you. You piss me off, you say things to intentionally hurt me, but I take all of that because I LOVE YOU. God, how could you freaking doubt that? I fed you!" Embry grabbed my shoulders and held me so I couldn't run away like I wanted to. "I fought Seth, one of my best friends for you. I STOLE Jake's care to come save you. I can't think about anything but you. I fucking love you! Don't act like we wouldn't work because I don't want to. This is all on you."

Hearing Embry say that was like system overload. What the fuck was he talking about? He was so mean! He was always pissing me off! None of it made any sense. Just a few seconds earlier, he was going on and on about reversing the imprint. "I thought you said you wanted to reverse the imprint," I whispered, my anger flaring so quickly that I could barely get the words out. "Not for my benefit. For yours. You're the one who's miserable because of this. Not me," Embry explained.

"B-b-bu-t when you tutored me, you were so mean. You k-kept yelling and shit." Embry rolled his eyes. "If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have taken it seriously. You wanted to do better so you could prove me wrong. Or get me to shut up. Whichever. It helped."

My mind was spinning. I felt that I would've fallen down if Embry didn't have a tight hold on me. This was all too much. Embry's confession. I was a fucking monster.

"I bet you feel like shit, don't you?" Paul sneered from the background. "Shut the fuck up, Lahote!" Embry shouted, turning around and stalking towards him. "Stop! He's right! I do feel like shit." Embry walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel the tension leaving me and I swallowed down the sob threatening to tear from my throat. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"I'm s-s-sor." Embry cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. As if they had a mind of their own, my lips moved against his. "I forgive you," he breathed, breaking the kiss.

"That's all fine and dandy," Paul began. "Really, I'm very happy for you both." He didn't seem to care at all. "But, I'm gonna need you two to get in the truck." "What? Why?" Embry asked. "Chris has to apologize to more than just you. She's caused a rift in the pack. She needs to fix this shit. You too, dickhead. Be happy I came instead of Seth. He wouldn't be as nice as I am. I can only imagine how happy he is."

Embry ran a frustrated hand through his very short hair. "Does this have to be now? Can't this wait?" I shook my head. "I need to get this over with while I feel like I have something to apologize for." "Are you sure?" Embry questioned. I nodded slowly. "I've caused a lot of trouble. It might kill me, but I'm going to have to do it at some point." Embry gave me a small smile. "As long as you're sure." I nodded again and headed towards Paul piece of shit truck.

I got in the middle and let Paul drive us all the way to Forks. Being squished between two overgrown heaters wasn't how I wanted to spend the rest of my day. Nothing had gone as fucking planned. I could feel Embry's eyes on me the entire ride to Forks and it didn't help the fact that I was hot. I kept hearing Samantha telling me that it was all some weird form of foreplay. I hid my face in my hair, thankful that no one could read my fucking mind. It was a jumble of shit at the time anyway.

When we got to Samantha's house, I grumbled to myself. Her house was a nice size while mine was a piece of tin. I bit back the bitter comment. I wanted to fix the problems I caused, not make more.

Paul knocked on the door and Kaitlyn answered. "What are they doing here?" she asked him. I didn't hear what Paul said. I tuned him out, completely focusing on Kaitlyn. I saw her lift her arm and ball up her fist, but I didn't make a move to evade. I let her hit me. What I didn't expect was for the "Prissy ass Princess" to have such a good right hook. My jaw was going to be swollen the next day for sure.

I cradled my jaw in my hand and let the pain and shock consume me. "Son of a motherfucking bitch," I grumbled, every word I spoke, feeling like a knife in my gums. Embry and Paul were too shocked to do anything about it. Soon, I felt Embry's arms wrap around me. He held my face up to take a good look at it. "Are you okay?" I shook him off. "I'm fine. This isn't the first time that I've been punched in the jaw. Get the fuck off, Call." Embry released me but kept his eyes on my face.

Suddenly, Embry was pissed all over again.

**Okay, this one for sure my fault. I just had this on my computer and hadn't uploaded it. My bad you guys.**

**I'm TRYING to update, I swear! I blame college. **

**Anyway, I've updated this story along with Paul's Ballerina. I hope that gets me back in your good graces. **

**Don't forget to review and follow and favorite and all that jazz. **

**BTW, just curious, who here is TEAM CHRIS? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the fuck is your problem? She came over here to fucking apologize!" Embry shouted. "Screw you Embry! If she didn't do anything wrong in the first place, she wouldn't have anything to apologize for. An 'I'm Sorry' isn't going to fix anything!" Kaitlyn wailed back in her annoying ass voice. A shiver went up Embry's spine and Paul put a hand on his chest. "Calm the fuck down, Embry," he told him in a calming tone. Fuck that. I wanted Embry to kill someone. I wasn't in an apologetic mood anymore. That was total bullshit! My jaw was swelling and I was in too much pain to say anything. I wasn't much in the mood for talking anyway. I wanted to hit someone. I prepared to hit Kaitlyn back when the front door opened.

Seth and Samantha were in the doorway, looking like they've just screwed like fucking bunnies. Normally, I would've been hurt by seeing Seth that way, but at that moment, I wanted Kaitlyn's blood on my hands. I wouldn't have complained about having Samantha's blood either. I was too mad to give a fuck about Seth.

I was pissed but I wasn't stupid. I couldn't take on both sisters at the same time. So I waited, and held my jaw in pain.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked, straightening her hair. "Your fucking sister just punched Chris in the face!" Embry shouted. Samantha looked at Kaitlyn, disbelief coating her features. "Bullshit. I don't believe you." Seth and Samantha simultaneously looked at my swelling face. "Oh shit!" They said at the same time. I must've looked like garbage. The thought made me even madder.

"Why would you do that?" Samantha asked Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Since when do you solve your problems with your fist?" Samantha questioned. Kaitlyn shrugged. "Since now?" I almost smiled at the thought of kicking some Black-Irish ass. The pain in my jaw prevented me from doing so, but that didn't dwindle my excitement.

"Well this is awkward," Seth stated after a moment of silence. Samantha widened the front door and gestured her arm towards the inside of our house. "Now that Muhammad Ali has gotten that out of her system, please come in." Fuck that! I didn't want to go into her house. She might've tried to stab me or some shit. Besides, outside, we were on equal ground. Neither I nor Embry moved. She sighed deeply. "I promise, there will be no more hitting. Come in." I couldn't promise that. There would definitely be hitting involved and Samantha wouldn't know what hit her. This was all of her fucking fault in the first place.

Embry looked at me, waiting for my decision. I could tell from the look in his eyes that all I had to do was deny Samantha's bullshit invitation, and we'd be on our way back to LaPush. If we did that, then I wouldn't have been able to get my revenge. We couldn't have that.

I walked into Samantha and Kaitlyn's obnoxiously big house and followed her into the living room. Seth kept a suspicious eye on me, not trusting me around his girlfriend. Seth knew me better than anyone. He knew that I wasn't going to let shit like this fly.

"Please take a seat," Samantha said, a small scowl on her face. I guess the bitch wasn't too happy about us being here. She was probably only letting us in because we came to apologize. That ship had fucking sailed. I DESERVED A FUCKING APOLOGY!

Embry plopped his big ass down on the sofa, his eyes trained on Seth. This was like some weird ass glaring match. Embry stared at Seth who stared at me. My eyes were constantly on Samantha's nose. If I hit her with the right amount of pressure, I could break it.

I remained standing, sizing her up. She rolled her eyes, and left the living room. No one spoke. Everyone continued to glare at each other. Seth was a fucking traitor and I hated him at that moment just as much as I hated Samantha. The only one on my team was Embry and I had treated him like shit. He was the only one worthy of an apology.

Samantha came back in the room with an ice packet, Tylenol and a bottle of water. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what got into her. Kaitlyn's really not like that. She shouldn't have hit you. That was fucked up." I raised an eyebrow at her. That was a god damn understatement. I didn't want her to give me anything. I wanted to feel her hair in my hands as I ripped them from her scalp and I wanted to feel her skin bruising underneath my feet.

"Well, aren't you going to take them? I mean, if you want to walk around with a bruised jaw and a headache, that's fine. I just thought that you didn't want to look like you got punched in the face." I balled my fist up and glared at her. "Well, I wouldn't look like this if your fucking sister didn't hit me." Samantha fought back a chuckle. A motherfucking chuckle. "Yeah. That was uncalled for. But like I said before, we have to get along and today was 10 steps in the wrong direction." I tightened my fist and smirked, despite the pain in my jaw.

"So, I'm going to apologize." "What?" Seth and I asked at the same time. What kind of game was she fucking playing here? I didn't want an apology. I wanted a curse, a glare, anything to justify me beating the actual shit out of her.

"You're going to apologize to her?" Seth asked slowly, not believing any of it. She kept her eyes on me, and nodded. "I played just as much a part in this as she did. I could've been nicer to her. I could've been more understanding. Instead, I was just as angry and hostile as she was. I don't understand her point of view and I never tried to. Sure, she's been a pain in my ass since the day I met her and yeah it seems like every time I'm around her I want to pluck her eyes out, but feeling that way isn't what's good for the pack. It's not good for Chris and it's not good for me."

**Woah! What's going on here? Do you think Baby Doll is sincere? Should Chris accept her apology? Let me know what you think! **

**We've passed a quarter of a hundred reviews and to celebrate I'll write a chapter in Embry's Point of view. Review the chapter you want and the first chapter to reach 5 wins!**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and all that JAZZ!**

**Also, please check out "Jacob's Figure Skater", "Seth's Baby Doll", and "Paul's Ballerina"!**

**Love you lots! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Samantha was apologizing to me. She was actually fucking apologizing. I looked at her with all of the hatred I could muster. That apology did nothing to lighten my anger. If anything, it only made me more pissed off. I wanted to hit the fucking cunt. I didn't want her to pussy out and apologize.

"Fuck your apology," I spat at her. Samantha shrugged your shoulders. "You can continue to be angry at me or whatever, but it's going to be pretty fucking useless since I'm not going to care." Seth stood up and got between his dumb as rocks girlfriend and me. "Seriously? She apologized. Let it go, Christina." "Fuck you, Clearwater! Don't tell me what to do or how to feel you asswipe!"

"I think we need to just sit down and talk this through," Embry said from behind me. I didn't notice him stand up and move closer to me until he was a few centimeters away from me. It scared the shit out of me, but I didn't let it on. Samantha rolled her eyes and Seth scoffed. "Oh, so now Embry wants to talk. Where was all of this rational talking when you were verbally attacking Baby Doll you dumbass?"

Embry pushed me aside and took a step closer to Seth. I was about to bitch him out for it but I noticed the dangerous gleam in Embry's eyes. I never really compared Seth and Embry. Embry was taller and bigger than Seth was. His muscles bulged in his arms as he balled his hands into fists. "Wanna say that again, Seth?" Embry asked in a dark tone. I bit my lip to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on my face.

"You heard me, Call. I said that you're a dumbass. A not smart person. A fucking idiot. An imbecile. A dunce. A sorry excuse for a brain carrying organism," Seth growled out. A shiver went up Seth and Embry's spine and the look of pure fear on Samantha's face was priceless. The little bitch was afraid that her boyfriend was going to be mincemeat. He fucking deserved it and so did she. He shouldn't talk so much shit to someone so much bigger than him and she shouldn't either.

Seth and Embry started to shake so much that it looked like they were being electrocuted. Samantha shook herself out of her trance and freaked out. "STOP THAT! QUIT IT! FUCKING GET THE FUCK OUT!" She pulled on Seth's arm, trying to get him to move out of the living room and pulling him, I assume, out of the living room. He wasn't budging. His eyes were trained on Embry and a growl was coming from his mouth.

Before I could register what was going on, Samantha was yanking on my arm. After that, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Samantha's hand had a death grip on my arm, she was pulling me out of the living room, and she was sprinting towards the back door. Before we could leave the house, we heard what sounded like the roars of wild animals. Embry and Seth had fucking phased in the fucking living room. An involuntary shiver went up my spine. It still freaked me the fuck out that they did that shit.

My heartbeat was speeding up and I felt very cold. That fucking shit was weird and it was not okay. From the sounds that we could hear outside, it was obvious that the living room was being fucking totaled. I felt a little bad for Samantha. She was going to be in so much fucking trouble. Or maybe not. Her family was loaded. They could afford to remodel a living room.

I scoffed at myself. Why should I feel bad? Seth started it. I hoped Embry was ripping his ears off.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Samantha was on the phone. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were tearing up. "Yeah, they're still in there… No. I got us out in time… We almost didn't make it… Because Seth is fucking stupid and Embry's fucking stupid! I don't even know how it got this far! Ok. We'll be outside."

My eyes narrowed. She didn't know how we got here? It was one hundred percent her fault. If she would've stayed her conceited, too good for everyone, ass in New York, none of this would've happened.

"Embry is not stupid." She was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please, Christina," her voice cracked. "I am so not in the mood for your bi-polar affections for Embry. We were almost torn to shreds. Embry was 2 inches away from your fucking face. You'd be dead if it weren't for me… so please… I'm begging you. Be quiet."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, you stupid bitch! None of this would've happened if you didn't feel the need to come and drag me to the diner!" I yelled at her. She walked over to an upside down flowerpot and lifted it off the ground. Underneath was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took a cigarette out and lit it up with the lighter. She offered me one, but I didn't respond. She shrugged it off and put the cigarette to her lips. She took a long drag and smiled at me.

"That was my bad. I apologized for that. I sincerely apologize for trying to do the good thing and talk to you. It was very awful of me. How dare I attempt to do something nice for the same girl that tried to ruin the only good thing that ever happened to me? I mean, she only tried to ruin my relationship SEVERAL times." She gave a dry laugh. "No one else wanted to do it but I said, 'Don't worry Kim and Emily. I'll do it. This will be a great time to get to know her better'. Fucking joke. This whole thing is one big fucking joke."

This bitch could not be serious. She thought she was completely innocent. NO! I was completely innocent in all of this. I did nothing to deserve being wrapped up in this crap!

Before I could respond to Samantha's bullshit, I saw a movement in my peripheral vision in the trees. My heart jumped into my throat and my eyes were glued to the area that was moving. Out of the trees came Sam, Quil, and Jared, all shirtless, and all sprinting towards us. "They're still going at it," Quil laughed in disbelief once they reached us. "I bet you Embry is mopping the floor with him," Jared commented. "Oh, definitely! Embry's much bigger than him, he's definitely kicking his ass."

I didn't know why, but I felt a sudden burst of pride. Damn right, Embry was kicking Seth's ass! "Sam, as much as I love to hear your boys make bets on the health and well-being of my soon-to-be-ex-werewolf boyfriend, please go stop them," Samantha rasped, her voice tone-less and dull. Sam nodded once and they ran into the house.

Samantha and I stayed outside, but we could hear the commotion inside. Sam yelled with a deep timber in his voice, "STOP IT! PHASE BACK!" A sigh of relief came out of Samantha's mouth. "Look, Chris, I meant what I said about apologizing. I really don't want to keep fighting with you. I just want to move on." With that, she turned to walk back inside the house.

"NO fucking way!" I yelled at her. She turned to look at me, a bored and withdrawn expression on her face. "No fucking way do you get to be the bigger person in this!" She gave me a small smile and kept walking into the house. I followed behind her, curious to see the damage that was done to the house, as well as the damage that was done to Seth's body.

The living room was a disaster. Carpet was pulled out of the floor, the big flat screen that was mounted on the wall had been torn down and the screen cracked in several places. The curtains to the windows were shredded and strewn across the floor and the windows were now on the floor as broken glass. The couch was no longer a fucking couch. Family pictures that were up were now torn down.

Samantha held a picture of what looked like an older white couple. Her eyes welled up with tears and I didn't feel like laughing at all. I actually felt bad for her.

Seth's lip was bleeding and had a deep gash on his arm. Embry had teeth marks on his neck and a cut running from his neck down to his lower back. Shit. It looked like Seth won.

"Baby Doll, I-," Seth began, but Samantha cut him off. "Please, just go. Just, please. I can't. Just give me a second."

All of the wolves left the house but I could see them standing in the backyard from what used to be a window.

Samantha broke down in front of me. She covered her face as tears streamed down it and she let out a frustrated scream. I can't explain why. To this day, I'll never understand what happened. I wrapped my arms around her and held her and she let me. I mean, I was a bitch, and no doubt that Samantha was the biggest one of all, but I wasn't heartless. I recognized her defeat. Karma was an even bigger bitch than Samantha was.

**OKAY! So, what do you think? I know, I assume that some people may not be happy with the outcome of this chapter, but I swear, this wrote itself. **

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think! Which chapter should I write in Embry's POV? The first chapter to get 5 votes wins. **

**Team Wilson? Team Chris? Team Imprint? Which one are you on? **

**What do you think will happen?!**

**Be sure to check out Jacob's Figure Skater, Seth's Baby Doll, and Paul's Ballerina! I lahv you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't know how long we sat on the floor, me holding Samantha. It wasn't long. Samantha quickly stood up and started walking around the room, assessing all of the damage. "Fuck. I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead." I laughed at her. "I'll say. Your sister is going to kill you." She rolled her eyes. "Hey," I said defensively. "Don't get mad at me. I didn't do this! Your fucking boyfriend did it." She gave a humorless laugh. "WHAT BOYFRIEND?" she yelled. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm single!"

I laughed. I wanted them to be broken up such a long time ago. Now that it's actually happened, I couldn't give two fucks. I didn't want Seth anymore. He was a shit person. What kind of douche rejects the only person that's been there for him since the very beginning because of some idiot bitch from across the country? He wasn't fucking worth the ground I walked on.

Suddenly, the wolves came back in the house. Samantha lost her shit. "I said to get the fuck out! What are you doing?" she yelled, walking up to Seth and pushing him. He didn't budge. He looked like the sorry, pathetic, piece of shit that he was. What goes around comes the fuck back around.

"We smelled leeches," Sam announced. "Of course you did. Why the fuck not? This day is already going so fucking well," I stated. Seriously, I had been forced to go to a diner, punched in the face, almost killed by Embry's dumbass, and hugged Samantha. This was a very shitty day.

"I'm so sorry," Seth said, holding Samantha's wrists. "Please, don't do this. I'm sorry. I-," Seth was cut off by a knock on the door. All of the wolves stared at the front door menacingly. Samantha tried to walk towards the door, but Seth's grip on her wrists tightened. "Get the fuck off of me, Seth. Seriously," Samantha growled.

"Are you trying to die? There's a leech at the door!" Quil asked her. Samantha shrugged. "If I was trying to die, then I would've stayed in the room with Seth and Embry as they tore my living room to shreds." Seth visibly flinched and released Samantha's wrists. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. Quil and Jared glared at me but I shrugged it off. "What? We did almost die."

Sam grumbled in Quileute. "You two are fucking idiots. Don't you guys learn from my mistakes? Fucking idiots." I nodded in agreement. If I would've been killed because of those two, I'd be highly upset. I'd be fucking pissed beyond belief.

Everyone followed Samantha to the front door. She opened it to reveal these incredibly pale looking mother fuckers. Like, they needed a tan like some people needed water. It was gross. They were attractive, but still, they looked weird. They kind of reminded me of the guy that I saw in the woods. The same day that I figured out what the hell was going on in my own backyard. Could they be vampires?

"What are you doing here, Cullens?" Sam asked menacingly. Samantha turned her gaze towards Sam. "Uh, no. This is MY house. They're always welcomed here. Come in, guys." Embry shook his head. "Are you crazy?" he asked her. "Don't talk to me, Embry."

The Cullens walked into the house, the wolves begrudgingly moved out of their way. "It smells like dog in here," the girl with blonde hair commented. "You don't smell so sweet, either, bitch" Jared snapped at her. The really big, buff vampire took a menacing step towards him and Quil and Embry stood in front of him.

"Stop it!" Samantha screamed. "No more fighting in the fucking house!" The short vampire with black hair nodded her head and patted Samantha on the shoulder. "We don't have time for any of that. We don't have much time. We've got to get the living room back in order before Amber and Nate get home."

"Alice is right," the one with weird hair said. "You wanna fight, do that some other time."

Samantha threw her arms around Alice. "Life savers. You're life savers." Embry rolled his eyes and Quil muttered something under his breath that made Jared laugh. Seth's eyes were still on the floor.

Samantha led them to the living room and they got to work. It was so fast. My eyes could barely keep track of what was going on. Not wanting to feel useless, Sam forced the wolves to help out too. Alice was giving out orders left and right and everyone listened to her. Her voice was kind of annoying. Kind of like nails on a motherfucking blackboard.

"How the hell?" I asked aloud. Samantha who was standing next to me gave a dry laugh. "Jasper's doing it. He's keeping everyone calm and focused on fixing this." I gave her a questioning look. I didn't even know which one was Jasper. "Jasper is the awesome one with the blonde hair," she told me. He looked up at Samantha and gave her a bright smile and a wink.

"Uh-oh, Alice, looks like you need to keep an eye on Baby Doll," the big one teased. The one with the weird hair laughed too. "Especially since she's "single" now." Wait, how the fuck did they know that?

"I love you, Samantha, but I'd have to hurt you if you went after my man," Alice said with a sweet smile. Okay, that bitch was fucking weird. More weird than the rest of them.

I could tell that she was joking, but the wolves didn't think that she was very funny. Samantha rolled her eyes. "Jasper's not exactly my type," she stated. The blonde girl, put her hand on her hips after she put a brand new TV that looked exactly the same as the old one on the wall. "What do you have against blondes?"

"It's not that," Samantha started. "It's-," "Baby Doll prefers her guys to have a heartbeat," Jared supplied, patting Seth on the back. He kept his eyes on the ground and continued to clean up.

"That's not it either," Samantha said. The one with the weird hair laughed out loud. Despite him being weird and kind of scary, his laugh was pretty sexy. "Samantha doesn't date guys that fought for the Confederacy in the Civil War." Everyone laughed except for Sam, Seth, and Jasper. Sam didn't laugh because he doesn't laugh at anything because he's a fucking weird ass bastard. Seth didn't laugh because he was being a little bitch. Jasper didn't laugh because he was the one everyone was laughing at.

"Wow! You fight on the wrong side in ONE war, and everyone holds it against you forever," Jasper sighed. The big one laughed and slapped Jasper on the back. "You're not going to be very popular if you're not down with the brown, my dude." Jasper laughed and looked at Samantha. "I'm sorry for trying to keep slavery alive. Forgive me?" Quil laughed. "That's a pretty shitty apology." "If it means anything, I'm happy that we lost the war," Jasper supplied. "Me too," Samantha agreed. "Now get back to work!" "Yes ma'am," Jasper saluted her.

A few minutes later, the living room was as good as new. The window was fixed, the carpet replaced, and even the pictures were reframed. How the actual fuck did these… things do it? I had to admit, I was a little upset that Samantha wouldn't be ripped a new one. I wanted to see her fail a little bit.

The vampires all walked to the door. We all followed them outside. Their cars were fucking expensive. I had only seen cars like that on TV. How the hell did they live here? And why?

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," the one with the weird hair told her. "I'm pretty sure you'd be here before I even thought about getting my phone," she stated. "Probably," Alice told her. "See you in school tomorrow," Samantha told them as they got into their very expensive cars and drove away.

"We better get going, too," Sam announced. Samantha nodded at him. "Thanks for saving the day, guys." Sam smiled at her. "You're pack. Both of you. Of course we did." I grimaced at that. I'm not anything. Especially not after that shit that went down earlier.

"Be careful around them," Sam warned her. Samantha. "I know." "Shit, be careful around those two idiots too," Sam added. Samantha rolled her eyes. "I know." Sam, Quil, and Jared walked towards the nearby forest to turn into whatever the fuck it was that they were. They weren't like normal werewolves so that didn't fit them. Mutant giant wolf bastards was better.

Seth and Embry were still here. Seth walked up to Samantha, his head still down. "Baby Doll, can we please talk?" Samantha took a deep breath and led him into the house. I felt awkward standing in the front yard with Embry looking at me like he always does, so I followed Samantha and Seth inside.

"You and Embry are welcome to stay for dinner," Samantha said. I shook my head. "I'd like it very much if you drove me home now." "Okay, I'll drive you home. Give me ten minutes." With that, she led Seth upstairs so they could "talk".

"I think we need to talk, too." I turned around to see Embry behind me. His eyes drilling into mine. Sometimes it was so fucking difficult to not make eye contact with him. It was like I didn't have a fucking choice but to stare in his eyes. That was my biggest problem. I didn't have a choice in anything anymore.

"Why?" I asked him. "I didn't break up with you." Embry scoffed. "That's because we're not dating." "EXACTLY! And never will be," I concluded. Embry took a step towards me, trying to hug me, and I moved out of his way. I didn't want his paws on me. "I'm sorry, Chris. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed. I should've walked away." I rolled my eyes at him. "No, you should've won. You FUCKING lost, Call!"

Embry stared at me, his eyes showing his confusion. "Wait, so you're not upset that I could've seriously hurt you. You're upset that I didn't win?" I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty pissed that you could've hurt me, too. I'd be a little more willing to forgive you if you didn't get your ass handed to you."

Embry laughed a humorless laugh. "I underestimated him. He was very pissed." I shrugged. "Yeah, well I was too. You should've defended me better." Embry rolled his eyes. "If I go up there right now," he started, pointing towards the staircase that led upstairs, "and beat the living shit out of Seth, would you forgive me?"

"Maybe," I said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and smirked back at me. "You're going to have to give me something a little more concrete than a "maybe"." I shrugged. "Well, that's all you're getting out of me."

Embry took a step closer to me. He was only a few centimeters away from me. He was trying to intimidate me and all I could do was smirk at him. I want easily intimidated. I kept eye contact with him. I wasn't a pussy.

"Yeah?" he questioned. I nodded my head. "Yeah." Before I could register what was going on, Embry was cradling my face in his huge warm hands and was kissing me. Not a sweet kiss. This guy was kissing me as if his life depended on it. After I realized what was going on, I tried to pull away from him, but he had a good grip on me.

I started to slap his arms, hoping that would make him let me go. It didn't. Feeling the fight leave my body, I stood there and let him continue to kiss me. I thought about the pain I would inflict on him as soon as he stopped.

He moved one of his hands to my waist and pulled me incredibly closer to him. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled at the short black tresses, trying to get him off of me. Embry took that as a good sign, and nipped at my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth quickly. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I actually fucking moaned.

I could feel him smirk into the kiss. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing him back. Our lips moved together and Embry pushed me up against the wall. I stood on my tippy toes, trying to reach Embry's lips better. I had never made out with anyone before. I hoped that Embry didn't think that I was an idiot.

"Fuck," I mumbled against Embry's lips. Embry lifted me up and had my body pressed against the wall. His lips continued to attack mine as I wrapped my legs around his body. I could feel my blood boiling. "Embry," I whimpered against his lips.

Embry pulled away from me and looked at me. His eyes were pitch black and his breath was ragged. He moved his lips to my neck and started sucking at the skin there. "Embry," I gasped. "You piss me off so much, Christina," he groaned into my neck. "I know," I sighed, surprised that I could say words that made sense.

"YOU'RE MINE! I don't care what anyone says. Mine," Embry groaned, moving his lips back to mine. I realized that I had a hickey on my neck, but I didn't give two shits.

"You're going to stop treating me like crap and I'm going to treat you like you're everything to me," he grumbled against my lips. "I'm Sorry!" I apologized. I felt my face become wet with tears. I opened my eyes to see Embry looking back at me. He wasn't crying. I gasped and raised my fingers to my face and wiped away the fucking water coming out of my eyes. What the fuck was wrong with me.

Embry moved his lips back to mine and I lost all coherent thoughts again. "Fuck, Christina. Why are you so fucking perfect?" Before I could answer, Embry moved against me, and I felt his erection press into me. I tightened my legs around Embry's waist and moaned. Embry moved his hips against mine and I tossed my head back and let him attack my neck with kisses.

He continued to kiss my neck and grind against me and I continued to see spots. I prayed to whoever was listening, that Embry didn't stop. "Please, please," I begged him. Embry continued to leave hickeys and I continued to beg him not to stop.

"Samantha's sister is here," he whispered against my neck. "I'm so close," I whimpered. "Please, Embry," He shook his head. "I have to stop."

He pulled us away from the wall and unhooked my legs from around my waist. I was on the brink of tears. I was soooo fucking close! Dammit!

The lock to the front door turned and Samantha came bounding down the stairs with Seth hot on her heels. Samantha's sisters looked a lot like her other sister. In fact, they all looked alike except for Samantha. If I were her dad, I'd be asking questions. When I saw the younger sister's eyes, I saw the resemblance. They were green like Samantha's.

"Hello," the older sister greeted. "Hey," everyone but me grumbled. I was still pissed about not getting off.

"Amber, Melissa, this is Embry and Christina. Embry and Christina, these are my sisters, Amber and Melissa." Amber held her hand out to me. "Very nice to meet you." I shook her head and tried to smile back at her. "I hope you'll stay for dinner. It's nacho night! We have more than enough"

I didn't want to stay. I wanted to go home and take a hot shower. "Sure. Thank you." Fuck. I didn't mean to say that.

**I think that this is, by far, my favorite Chapter with them. **** I hope you guys liked that.**

**If you're reading Paul's Ballerina, this is how everything gets back to normal by the time Paul and Kaitlyn get back home. **

**Did you like the chapter? What do you think will happen next? What do you think of Embry and Chris' new "relationship"? **

**Which chapter would you like to see in Embry's POV? Chapter 4 has 1 vote and Chapter 3 has 3 votes. To vote, just review and write the number of the chapter that you'd like to see. The first to 5 wins.**

**Be sure to check out Jacob's Figure Skater, Seth's Baby Doll, and Paul's Ballerina!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Samantha and Seth dropped Embry and I off at my house. My head was still reeling from everything that had happened earlier that day. The diner, getting socked in the face, almost getting killed by two overgrown flea bags, dinner at Samantha's… it was all too much.

Luckily, when Kaitlyn got home, I was able to repay the favor. I slapped her as hard as I could across her pretty little face. She was so stunned that it was funny. She didn't expect me to actually retaliate. What kind of person did she think I was?

Funny enough, after I slapped her across the face, Kaitlyn considered us even. No more hitting. I wasn't exactly sure about all of that. Kaitlyn was really fucking annoying. I was sure that there would come a time in the future when I would feel the need to put Kaitlyn in her place by using my fists. She just seemed like the type of girl not to learn her lesson.

"Today was really fucking weird," Embry said as we walked up to my front door. No truer words had ever been fucking spoken. I didn't need to unlock my front door. Hell, I didn't even have keys. My house was never locked. There was nothing worth stealing from this shit hole anyway.

When I opened the door, my mother was in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of rum and coke with no coke. "Hey Tina!" she greeted in a drunken voice. Fuck! I hated when she called me Tina. Well, at least she was still talking and not mumbling. She wasn't that drunk yet. And her eyes were still white so she hadn't touched any drugs yet.

"Who's your friend?" she asked. "This is Embry," I greeted quietly. "This is my mom." Embry reached his hand out to my mom and she knocked it out of her way. She hugged him instead. "My, Seth sure has gotten tall hasn't he?" I slapped my forehead in frustration and Embry forced a laugh. "Mom, this is Embry. Not Seth." My mom gave me a confused look. "I've seen Seth. He is tall!" I nodded my head. "But this is Embry. Embry's tall too."

My mother looked up at Embry and nodded her head slowly. "I see. Are you 21? Do you want a drink?" Embry shook his head quickly. "No thank you. I'm not a drinker." My mother scoffed and walked out of the kitchen towards the living room, bottle of rum still in hand.

I pulled Embry towards my room, determined to finish what we started earlier. "Sorry you had to see that," I apologized. I knew how uncomfortable it could be to be around someone else's drunken mom. I wasn't fucking comfortable being around my own mom when she was like that and I came out of that lady's vagina. I felt bad for putting Embry in that position. Especially since she called him Seth repeatedly.

"It's okay." I pushed him down on my bed and crawled over him. I pressed my lips to his and he wrapped his hand in my hair. "Tina?" he asked against my lips. I giggled. "Don't call me that. I hate when people call me that." He bit my bottom lip and I moaned against him. "Your mom isn't good at calling people their proper names is she?" I laughed and pressed my lips to his.

Embry licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. Embry quickly stuck his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it. Embry sat up and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I moaned at the feeling of his erection on my clothed center. It felt fucking good.

Embry pulled away from me and I glared at him. He was not pulling this shit again. Not this fucking time. I pressed my lips to his and he moved away from me again. "What the fuck is your problem?" His eyes were dark and conflicted. "Your mom's here. She'll hear you." I shrugged and started to nip and lick at his neck. His resolve was breaking and I smiled into his neck.

"Fuck," he whispered. "What if she comes in here?" His grip on my hips tightened and he was now grounding himself into me. I didn't know if he was doing it consciously or not, but I hoped he didn't stop anytime soon. "She doesn't come into my room. Ever. We'll be fine." I nipped on his ear and Embry moaned. I laughed. "You're such a fucking chick."

Embry grabbed the bottom of my shirt and yanked it over my head. "This okay?" he asked, unsure of himself. "It would be better if you took off my bra too," I whispered. He smiled brightly at me and reached around me and unhooked my bra. He tossed it behind him on the floor. My room was always fucking spotless. Now, there was a white bra on my floor and I had absolutely no fucking desire to pick it up.

Embry massaged my breasts and I tilted my head back. "Fuck," I moaned. "That feels really good." "Hmmm, this will feel great then." Embry, then wrapped his lips around my left nipple and I gasped in pleasure. He massaged my right breast with his warm as fuck hand and I started babbling.

I had absolutely no sexual experience. I saw a porn magazine that my Uncle Jeff left over here one time, but that was just pictures of naked girls. I knew what naked girls looked like. I didn't need a magazine for that shit. I had a mirror.

"Embry," I moaned. I started grinding against his clothed erection. I reached down towards the buckle of his jeans and fumbled with the button. I freed Embry from his denim prison and froze. I had never seen a penis like that before. It was huge. It looked weird. It wasn't what I expected. I didn't know what I expected. THAT wasn't it. "You okay? We can stop," Embry offered, his breaths heavy and labored. "I-." I was cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

"Fuck!" I muttered, getting off of Embry's lap. What had my mother gotten herself into now? I grabbed my shirt from the bed and yanked it over my head. Embry had his jeans buttoned and followed me to my door. I walked out to see that my mother had fallen, her broken bottle of rum all over the floor.

"Shit, mom!" I tried walking over to her, but Embry grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "Be careful, you'll cut yourself." I looked down at the shattered glass around my mother and headed back to my room. I slipped on a pair of my hiking boots. I could walk on fucking lava in these boots and nothing would happen to me. These were safe for glass.

I walked back in the living room to see my mother sitting down on our sofa and Embry sweeping up the broken glass. I walked over to my mother and helped her up. She had a cut on her hand. It was still bleeding so I couldn't see how bad it was.

"It's not that bad. She's not gonna need stitches or anything. There's no glass in the wound which is really good. It just needs to be wrapped up. Do you have any gauze?" I nodded my head absently. Embry continued to sweep up the mess in my living room. "Go clean up her hand. Get some peroxide and pour it on her hand. I'll be there in a bit to wrap her hand." I nodded my head in appreciation. Since when did Embry become Mr. Medicine?

I wasn't all too fond of Embry telling me what to do in any other situation. However, at that moment, I couldn't care less.

I dragged my mother to the bathroom, trying to avoid the big chunks of glass that I could see. "I'm fine. I don't need no fucking doctor," my mother grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "I know, Mom. I'm just gonna clean up your hand." I held my mother's hand over the sink and poured the peroxide on her wound. It washed the blood down the sink and disinfected the cut at the same time.

"I fell," my mother muttered pathetically. "I know," I told her. "I'm going to stop drinking." I rolled my eyes. My mom said the same thing every fucking night before she continued to drink herself into unconsciousness. "Okay, mom," I answered automatically. "I promise. No more drugs either. I'm gonna clean up my act right now."

I ignored her and reached under the sink to grab the gauze that Embry needed. I led my mother to the kitchen where Embry was tossing the broken glass into a box that he was going to throw away in the trash can. "Don't go in the living room. I just mopped." I raised an eyebrow at Embry but he ignored me. "How the hell did you do all of that so quickly?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I clean up around my own house. I'm not a slob or anything."

I gave Embry the gauze and he wrapped my mother's wound. "I told you that I didn't want to go to no fucking doctor," my mother muttered. "I didn't! It's Embry," I told her. She looked up at Embry. "Right, the tall one." I nodded my head. "Yes, the tall one." Embry laughed and washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

My mother stumbled towards the cabinet where she kept her alcohol. I rolled my eyes as my mom pulled out a bottle of vodka. She took the bottle to the living room that Embry had just mopped. I thanked god that she made it to the couch without slipping and falling again. One bottle of alcohol on the ground was enough for one fucking night.

Embry raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Don't pretend that you haven't heard that my mother is the town drunk." "No, I've heard." "Then why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Embry sighed. "You don't care that she's like this?" I threw my hands up in the air, pissed off. Embry had gone from Prince charming to Mr. Naggy McFuck Pants in 3 seconds.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Take the bottle away from her? I've tried that! It only ends with me being bruised and her getting drunk. If you don't mind, I'd like to get hit only once today!" I yelled at him. He ran a hand through his short hair. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just-," "You just had to stick your nose where it doesn't fucking belong!"

"I don't know if I'm okay with you being in a situation like this," Embry argued. I rolled my eyes at him and poked him in the chest. "You don't have to be fucking okay with anything, Call! It's been like this for years. No one helped. So, I don't need your help now." I moved away from him and walked towards my room.

Before I could reach my room, Embry wrapped his arms around my waist. "Get off of me, dick head," I grumbled. "You don't have to fight me. I want to help." "I don't want your fucking help or your fucking judgment." Embry tightened his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "No judgment. I promise. I just want to make sure you're okay." "I'm fine," I promised him. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. I had been saying that so much that I figured that if I continued to say it, it would become true.

He pressed his lips to my neck. "You can always talk to me you know," Embry promised. I smiled as Embry started to suck on my neck lightly. "I hate you. Why would I talk to you?" Embry smiled into my neck. "Because you don't hate me." He nipped at my neck and I moaned. Fuck Embry and his gotdam talents.

"Tina!" my mother hollered for me. "I can't find the fucking remote!" I rolled my eyes and Embry let me go. "So, I'll see later?" Embry asked and I bit my lip and nodded. Embry pressed a quick kiss to my lips and let himself out of the front door.

I walked into the living room to help my mother find the remote that she fucking lost. By the time I got there, she was already sleeping. The remote was on the floor by the TV. Why was it there? I haven't the slightest clue. The purpose of the remote is so that you don't have to get up off of the couch to change the channel. I rolled my eyes and moved the remote to the table by my mother's sleeping body on the couch.

I walked into my room and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

That week went by rather smoothly. I was talking to Abigail again. I still wasn't eating with the pack, but Embry ate with Abigail, Collin, and I. He walked me to class and walked with me to my house every day after school. He even gave me the occasional kiss whenever I asked for it.

Seth and I weren't as close as we were, but we could look at each other without looking away from each other awkwardly. Things were going smoothly. Until fucking Friday afternoon.

Embry was walking me home, but he was more quiet than he usually was. I could tell that there was something wrong with him.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Call?" Embry sighed and looked away from me. "You're not going to like it," he stated. I stopped walking and Embry did too. "Tell me." He rolled his eyes. "You not telling me what the fuck is wrong is only going to make it worse. Just tell me what's up." Embry looked down at the ground.

"There's a pack meeting tomorrow." I shrugged. What the fuck did that have to do with me? "So?" "So, you have to go." I laughed at him. "Cool story. I'm not going. I'm not pack." He nodded his head. "You are pack. I imprinted on you. That means you're part of the pack. Besides, you kind of have to be there. The meeting is about you."

"About me? Why? What the fuck did I do?" Embry still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Sam's still pissed about the whole fight between me and Seth thing." "So what does that have to do with me?" "He figures that you're the reason why we fought." I stomped my foot and threw my hands in the air. "No! You fought because you and Seth are dumbasses!" "I know that! But he thinks that if we have a meeting and you're there, then we can resolve all of the drama."

"What drama?! It's resolved!" "I know that. We just have to go to prove it to him." I was seriously pissed. Who the hell did Sam Uley think he was? The only reason I was going to go to this meeting was to pluck that mother fucker's eyes out.

**Boom! Another chapter under the belt. What did you think of the chapter? What do you think will happen next? How did you like that little sneak peek into Chris' life?**

**Be sure to vote for the chapter that you want to see in Embry's POV. The first chapter to five votes wins. So far, chapter 3 has 4 votes and chapter 4 has 1 vote. The first chapter to 5 votes wins!**

**REVIEW! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows! They mean a lot to me!**

**I must pimp my other stories. Be sure to check out Jacob's Figure Skater, my new story, Edward's Comfort, Seth's Baby Doll, and Paul's Ballerina.**

**Zaijian**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This was total fucking bullshit. I was at this gotdam "pack" meeting because Sam is an asshole and Embry is too much of a pussy to stand up to him. I wasn't though. I was going to give Sam "I think I can tell everyone what the fuck to do even though I can't because I'm just a piece of shit" Uley a piece of my mind.

"Okay, so I brought everyone here because-," Sam began. I rolled my eyes and cut him off. "We all fucking know why we're here." Emily shot a glare at me and I gave her one back. I could take Emily the fuck down. I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit. But, instead of little Miss Prim and Proper, Leah spoke. "Would you just shut the fuck up?" I couldn't help but to smirk at her. She had to be fucking kidding me. "Sticking up for your ex, Leah? Some people just don't know when to give up." Quil broke out into laughter. "You're one to talk!"

I glared at Quil. Was he seriously bringing up Seth? I may have had feelings for him before, but I could barely stand the thought of him without wanting to bash my own head for thinking that he could be anything more than a friend. He was all wrong. In every fucking way.

Before I could unleash the fury of hell on Quil, everyone turned their attention to the forest line behind Sam's house. Jared and Kim come walking out of the forest line looking freshly fucked. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. Kim walked around with this air of superiority. She was oh so "classy" and "dainty" but she couldn't wait to get home to have sex with her boyfriend. She was such a fucking hypocrite. I never claimed to be a good girl. But damn, I didn't pretend to be one either.

. "What did we miss?" Jared asked. "Nothing. We were just getting started," Sam stated in his deep voice. Fuck. My. Life. I thought this shit was almost fucking over.

Jared and Kim made it over to where we were and Sam cleared his throat to start again. "Christina, whatever qualms you have with this pack, you've got to get over it." He couldn't be serious. Every issue I've had with this fucking pack wasn't because of me. It was because someone else had to fucking mess with me. You don't go poking the fucking bear and expect not to get your face shredded. "You all aren't the most welcoming people in the fucking world either ya know! You're a bunch of-," I started before I was rudely interrupted by the skank that just got her fix on the forest floor. "We invited you to Paul's birthday barbecue, even after you ruined the one before that! You were still a total bitch!" Kim commented.

"It's not my fucking fault that all you talk about is your imprints. I don't want to talk about that shit! I have a fucking life outside of this pack!" I shouted back to her. If being a part of this pack meant that I would have to let my life revolve around Embry for the rest of my life, then count me the fuck out. I wasn't going to deal with that bullshit.

"If being a part of the pack means that my whole life surrounds this shit that you can count me the fuck out. I was summoned for a meeting. SUMMONED! What the actual fuck is up with that? No one is the boss of me ," I snapped.

"So, you don't want to be a part of the pack?" Embry asked me softly. I shook her head. At least I was being honest. "Not if it means that I'm going to be "summoned" whenever and definitely not if it means that I'm going to be around a bunch of people that don't even like me." Seriously, who would put themselves in that position? I'm not going to force someone to deal with me. And I'm not going to be forced to hang around assholes that I can't stand the sight of.

"Don't play the victim," Kim said in her annoying as fuck voice. "Maybe you forgot how you tried to steal Seth away from Baby Doll!" She had to be kidding me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Technically, Samantha stole him from me. Now that I see them, she can have him. They're disgusting." Samantha wrapped her arms around Seth. "You're just jealous," she teased. I tried to fight the smile that was playing on my lips. "Totally."

"We've already handled that!" Embry said loudly. Finally, he grew a pair. "There are no more issues with that!" Paul scoffed. "But look what it took for that shit to be resolved. How many more living rooms are you going to have to ruin?" Embry glared at Paul, but Paul wasn't apologetic. Honestly, if he trashed my living room, I would castrate him with a pair of garden shears.

"I don't think we'll be ruining any more living rooms," Seth muttered. Baby Doll rolled her eyes. The thought of it still pissed her off. I didn't blame her. We could've both lost our lives because they were being dickheads. Thinking of how close I was to death because of those two shitheads still pissed me off.

"See? No more drama," Kaitlyn said, trying to alleviate some of the tension. "Still," Sam began. "We have to make sure that there's no more drama. I can't have my wolves fighting over some girl. Or the girls fighting over some wolf. It weakens us. How the fuck are we supposed to fight and kill leeches if there's turmoil in the pack?" Did that fucker just call me "some girl"?

"I apologize if I made you feel unwelcome or uncomfortable." Emily was so full of shit. I was supposed to believe that she would go from hating me to apologizing to me in one second. That was bull shit.

I looked at everyone and noticed that they were waiting on me to answer her. They were all expecting me to apologize back to her or at least accept it. I figured that if I apologized back, the sooner I could get the fuck out of here.

"Me too," I said unwillingly. I wasn't going to say "I'm sorry," or "I apologize" because then I'd be lying. Emily seemed pleased enough, but I noticed the scowls of Sam, Jared, and Quil.

Kim wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry too. I didn't really know what was going on. I didn't listen to your side of the story. I just knew that you were causing a bunch of trouble so I didn't even give you a chance." And there goes Emily's shadow. She can't think for herself. Whatever Emily did, Kim had to do it too. Dumbass. "Yeah. It's okay. Sorry," I said, hoping to appease everyone. Jared gave a small smile and I fought the desire to flip him off.

Everyone looked at Leah, expecting her to apologize to me. I rolled my eyes. I could pretend to apologize to Emily and Kim all day. I drew the fucking line at Leah Fucked Up in the Head Clearwater. She wasn't worth the shit on my shoes.

"Fuck this shit," Leah seethed. "I never made it a secret that I thought that Chris was a bitch. She's always been one. I don't like her and I never did. I'm not going to change my opinion of her just because she got stuck with Embry." Quil mumbled something under his breath and Jacob punched him in the arm. "Don't go there," Jacob said. Whatever it was, we couldn't hear him, but Leah did. "Fuck you, Quil!" Quil laughed. "No thanks."

What the fuck was that all about? Embry's body went rigid. Leah looked ashamed. Quil looked like the same douchebag he's always been and Jacob gave me a pitied look. Oh. Hell. Fuck. No.

"YOU FUCKED EMBRY?!" I asked/yelled, walking towards Leah. I couldn't explain it. The rage I had inside of me was more than one person should bear. It felt like my body was on fire. I wanted her head on a fucking stake. I was finally starting to move on. I was finally starting to feel a little bit happy. Now this? I couldn't deal with this. I wanted her blood. On the floor.

Before I could reach Leah, Jacob grabbed me around her waist, holding me in the air. I couldn't think straight. I needed to get to Leah to cause her physical pain. "What?!" Seth asked, his eyebrows knit together. "You fucked my sister?" Embry held his head in his hands. "It wasn't like we did it often. It was a two-time deal," Leah defended. "TWICE? LEAH, you fucked him TWICE?" Sam hollered at her.

Why was everyone surprised? Leah was a fucking slut! Why was I surprised? I should've known that I could never be happy. I shouldn't have depended on anyone. I shouldn't have trusted anyone.

"Let go of me, Black! I'm going to beat the shit out of that stupid bitch!" "It was before I imprinted on you!" Embry said, trying to calm me down. "Fuck you, Call!" "Wait," Sam began. "When did this start?" "What's it to you, Sam? It's none of your fucking business!" Leah said. She had no right to defend herself. We should've already started throwing large rocks at her. "It is my fucking business! This is my pack!" "So does that mean that I have to tell you every time I fuck someone?" Sam crossed his big arms over his chest. "If that someone is in my pack, then yes!"

I was tired of being held like a rag doll. I wanted Jacob to put me down. I scratched at his arms and snapped at his fingers. Nothing worked… so I kicked him in the balls. He dropped me immediately and fell to the floor in pain. Served him right.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I marched over to Embry. I stomped as hard as I could on his big ass feet and marched out of Sam's backyard. Fuck this shit.

I walked through his house and out of his front yard. I started walking home and realized that I really didn't want to go there and deal with that shithole. So, I started walking towards the beach.

I was so frustrated with myself. Why did this keep happening to me? Every fucking time! I have feelings for a guy and some slut comes and fucks it up.

The really confusing part was that it hurt more than Seth. Seth and Baby Doll hurt, but this felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I rubbed at the spot over my heart and fought the tears that threatened to spill over.

I felt so sure about this. Sure, I wasn't exactly very serious about things with Embry. But, I was sure that he liked me back. It wasn't just something that I tricked myself into thinking like Seth. We made out. We touched. He met my fucking mom for fuck's sakes. And now this? Leah? It could've been PAUL and it wouldn't have been as bad as Leah.

I was sitting in the sand, staring off at the water, when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Samantha. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to hear her talk. And thank god she didn't. She just sat with me, staring off into the water.

I don't know how long we were sitting there for. All I know that it started to rain. It was just my shitty luck that it would rain while I was at the beach.

"Do you wanna come to my house?" I thought about it for a while. Did I really want to go to her house? "I promise, no Embrys allowed," I was sold. I stood up and waited for her to stand up also. I followed her to her new jeep and got in the passenger's side. I smiled to myself, thinking about the last time I was sitting in this seat. I wasn't being forced this time.

I laid my head on the window and thanked the gods that she didn't want to talk about Embry. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were pulling up in front of Samantha's house. Paul's truck was in their driveway and I rolled my eyes. At least it wasn't Embry. She gave me a small smile and opened the car door and got out. I followed her into her house and sat down in the kitchen.

"Leah's a slut," I said out of the blue. It was the first thing I had said in what felt like hours. Samantha didn't respond. She just sat there and listened. "Like, was she so desperate that she had to go after Embry? Really? Be fucking happy that Seth is her brother. She might've gone after him otherwise. And Embry-," I choked up on saying his name. It hurt to say it. It hurt to think about it. I rubbed the spot over my heart.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's hurting him more than it's hurting you." I rolled my eyes. "Don't feed me that bullshit. I'm sure the only thing that hurt him is me stepping on his foot. Bastard." As soon as the word left my mouth I suddenly wished I could take it back. A searing pain shot through my throat and I rubbed it, trying to soothe it.

"No. I'm pretty sure that you stepping on his foot didn't physically hurt him at all. I'm talking about the imprint. That pain in your chest. He's feeling it ten-fold. Believe me. "I glared at the kitchen island that I was sitting in front of. "Serves him right."

"You hungry?" she asked, walking towards the refrigerator. She didn't wait for me to answer before she started making me a sandwich. I continued to vent as she made my food. "And Emily! I know that she was full of shit." She shrugged. "I don't know. She seemed sincere." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "She was obviously lying, Samantha. God, you're so blind." She laughed and let me continue to vent.

"And Kim. God, she has no fucking brain at all. She's as dumb as they come. She would follow Emily right off of a bridge. That's a plan! I'll just toss Emily off of a bridge and Kim would follow her. It'd be killing two bitches with one bridge."

I took a bite out of my sandwich and continued. "Quil, he's such a shit starter. He's just jealous that the only girls that will sleep him have to be deformed in some kind of way. Honestly, it's a wonder that he's not a virgin. It's a good thing that this wolf thing happened to him, because without it, he'd be the end of the Ateara line. No one would want to have that penis anywhere near them."

"And Seth!" Her eyes shot to mine and she raised an eyebrow. "How could he have NOT known that Leah would've opened her legs for bigfoot if he came close enough to her?" She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. I was glad that she was shutting up and letting me get all of this off of my chest.

"Why can't I get a fucking guy?" "Well, you have Embry." I growled at her. "A good guy." She laughed at me and let me eat without intervening.

Kaitlyn and Paul came downstairs and into the kitchen where we were. It was obvious what they had just done. I swear, could these girls be any more freaking slutty?

"Leah has always fucking hated me! Always! I remember I would runaway to Seth's house when I was younger and my mom was… not herself… and she was the biggest fucking cunt," I said. Kaitlyn looked like she wanted to say something to defend her but she didn't. That was a really good fucking idea. I was at the point that if anyone were to defend that stupid whore, I'd be prepared to scratch their eyes out.

"Leah is an acquired taste," Paul spoke. I'll fucking say. A taste that was as bitter as black licorice. "Some people are just never going to get along. No matter how hard you try," Samantha added on. Paul chuckled and leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen we were sitting at. "Now, I wouldn't say that. Not too long ago, I was sure that one of you girls would have lost at least one eye." Chris smiled and Baby Doll laughed. "Touche'." It was funny how things had turned out.

"Why don't you just talk to her," Kaitlyn suggested. It was the first thing that Kaitlyn had said to me since the whole drama fest that took place at Sam's a few hours earlier. I rolled my eyes and gave a dry laugh. I liked her better when her fucking mouth was closed. "Fat fucking chance. I'm not saying two fucking words to that slut."

"In Leah's defense, she was fucking Embry before he even imprinted on you. So, technically there's no real reason to be pissed."I glared at Paul Samantha and Kaitlyn laughed. "Put this down in the books, folks. Paul Lahote just defended Leah Clearwater," Baby Doll teased. Paul would defend her. Whores gotta stick together.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I fucking know that. And even after that walking slut fucker imprinted on me, we still weren't anywhere close to where we are now. But… Leah? Like, no one else in the world? He had to pick Leah Clearwater?" Paul chuckled. "I think it's more along the lines of Leah picking him."

I looked at him. This had better be fucking good.

**Okay! An eventful chapter! If you read Paul's Ballerina, then you've already read this from Kaitlyn's POV. Quite eventful, might I say?**

**What did you think? Did she overreact? What would you do if you were in Chris' shoes? Embry's? Leah's? I really wanna knooooow! Drop a review laaaahvs!**

**I must ask you to read my other stories, Jacob's Figure Skater, Edward's Comfort, Seth's Baby Doll, and Paul's Ballerina! **


End file.
